The Princess and The Pirate
by DelenaSwan28
Summary: Princess Emma Swan and Captain Hook go an an adventure together to save her family and despite their differences, slowly fall in love. (Shifts between both of their povs)
1. Chapter 1: Not a Damsel in Distress

The Princess and The Pirate

Chapter 1:

"Who is that?" she nudges Ruby and points towards the man dressed in pure, black leather, his blue eyes shining as he talks to the excited people crowding around him. Ruby giggles and gives Emma a knowing look. "Handsome, isn't he?" Emma feels her cheeks redden and glares at her best friend and body guard, who simply sips on her ale and smirks.

"He's Captain Hook, owner of The Jolly Roger, most infamous pirate in all the realms," she tells her finally, the reluctant awe clear in her voice. Emma's jade eyes flicker back to him as his flamboyant laughter fills the tavern. "He's-" "A fine piece of work if I say so myself." Emma rolls her eyes as Ruby twirls her dark hair, her gaze glued to the pirate with raven hair and half exposed chest.

Of course he'd be half naked, he is a pirate after all.

"Princess, we should go home." She sighs at Sir Graham, her other body guard and closest friend's insistence, but relents because it is a quiet late and she'd rather not have her parents send the guards searching for her at this hour. She throws her scarlet cloak over her shoulders and grabs Ruby's extended hand as they leave the boisterous tavern. She can't help but let her eyes linger on the pirate, his smile almost enchanting, and instead of fear and disgust a princess should posses in front of something as lowly and dangerous as a pirate, she feels a burning curiosity.

His eyes look up and land on hers just as she's about to leave and her heart stutters in her chest. His eyes are so blue, as blue as the ocean, as clear as the sky. She tears her gaze away and suppresses her swirling emotions as she heads back to the castle in her carriage in silence, ignoring Ruby's perceptive smile and Graham's confusion.

She doesn't try to explain to herself why she desperately wishes to see those blue eyes again.

* * *

"How long are we here for, Captain?" Smee, his round, loyal first mate, asks.

He traces oceans and lands on the map spread out in front of him, his finger tips lingering on the green mass of forest, just like those green eyes from a few nights ago. "We'll stay a while longer, just until I figure out how to refill our supplies." "Aye, Captain." He hears the crew cheer as Smee announces the news, followed by the popping sound of a rum barrel being opened. He doesn't blame them, The White Kingdom is the most bounteous and beautiful kingdom he's ever been to. He grins when he thinks of all the treasure they'll be able to steal.

A loud, feminine scream interrupts his thoughts and he feels rage burn through his veins. He is a pirate, with his crew and the ocean below, they plunder, pillage, rejoice in victories with barrels and barrels of rum, but the one thing they are never to do is harm a woman.

He climbs above deck, strides forward as the crew steps aside to reveal a drunken sailor pinning a terrified maiden beneath him. He lifts the uncoordinated boy with the tip of his hook, sighing in relief to see it was not one of his loyal crewmen but a tavern boy with no self respect. The woman in the scarlet cloak scrambles to the corner of his ship, her harsh, frightened pants filling the eerie silence. "Do you know what I do to men on my ship who fall so low and hurt women?" he seethes and twist his silver hook tighter against his collar. The drunken man laughs, a terrible choice, and slurs, "You're a pirate, you all rape whores." His hook slices through his throat, the panic in his eyes fueling his rage. "You're incredibly mistaken."

Blood splutters from his mouth as the light slowly leaves his eyes, his hook digging and twisting until his throat is all but a mass of torn flesh and warm blood. His crew cheers his name when he tosses the dead man off his ship. He turns around and sees the woman still hunched in a corner and offers her his extended hand. "Are you alright, lass?" She doesn't respond, but she does looks up from beneath her cloak and he stops breathing when he sees her shimmering green eyes.

* * *

She should feel afraid, she knows, since she just saw him kill a man in cold blood, but all she feels is relief and gratitude. She takes his hand, warm and rough beneath her palm as he helps her up and sees his blue eyes widen in recognition. It shouldn't make her heart flutter, but it does. Her pride is wounded on being found in such a helpless state and she suddenly feels defensive. "I could have taken care of myself," she says finally and sees the confusion turn into amusement in his eyes. "Didn't seem that way to me, love." She realizes a second later that he is still holding her hand, so she pulls it away abruptly, avoiding his piercing gaze.

"I'm not some damsel in distress," she huffs and tries to move but feels a searing pain on her lower calf. The planks must have scraped against her skin when that pig of a man tried to ruin her life. "A simple thank you would suffice, darling." She rolls her eyes at his charming grin and grits her teeth against the searing pain in her leg. "What brings you aboard the Roger, love?" he asks, oblivious to her discomfort. She looks around his hushed, snickering crew all watching their exchange and finally catches his curious gaze. "I was looking for Tinker Bell." His features darken and he waves his hook, still covered in blood, to signal his crew away. He steps closer to her, his smile dark. "And why, may I ask, do you need the fairy?" She steps back, trying to keep the yelp of pain inside, and glares at him. "That's none of your concern."

Though he may have saved her virtue, he was still a pirate and she couldn't help but feel a shiver of fear and attraction run down her spine at the glint in his eye. His eyes dart down as he takes in her limp. "You're hurt." She tries her very best not to roll her eyes at his obvious statement. "May I dress your wound, love?" Her cheeks flush and she gives him a distrustful look. He chuckles and steps even closer. "I just killed a man for trying to hurt you, love. Do you really think I'd attempt anything with you?" "You are a pirate, "she says distastefully. "That I am."

He's too close for her liking, and her heart beat stutters in her chest when he licks his lips. She tries to walk past him, but her leg throbs and blood oozes onto her blue gown. There is no way she'd be able to sneak back home with her wound bleeding through her clothes. "Come on, lass. Try something new; it's called trust." His eyes are earnest, his smile sincere, and the pain in her leg torture, so she acquiesces and begins to follow him, limping along the way, refusing to his cheeky offer of being carried.

She hesitates when he leads her down to the Captain Quarters, but forgets her wariness when she steps inside the small room and sees all the books surrounding almost every inch. It was astounding to her that this pirate, infamously evil and awful, not only saved her (which she reluctantly accepts) but also had books littering every surface of his room.

An educated pirate. An honorable pirate. Her thoughts were clashing with what she has seen about him and what she was told.

He turns and motions for her to sit on the brown velvet chair in the corner near the desk which was covered with intricate maps and various devices. Interest piqued, she barely even notices when he falls to his knees and sets up bandages, a bowl of water, and a bucket of green salve. Her heart begins to race when it dawns on her that she's alone with him, in his Quarters, and he's about to dress her wounds. "It seems unfair that I don't know your name and I'm about to see you bare, love." She glares at him, her heart hammering in her chest, as he pulls her blue gown up to her knee, his smirk making her mouth dry. When he gets to work immediately, his eyes intent as he cleans the blood, she feels the worry and anxiety leave her. "Emma." He looks up, his blue eyes dancing in mischief. "Just Emma?"She waits a beat, watching in astonishment as he works over her wound with only one hand. "Emma Swan," she breathes at last.

* * *

He's a pirate who has traveled seven realms, fought enemies and friends, plundered kingdoms far and near, seduced women easily, killed in cold blood, but right at this moment, on his knees in front of the Swan with emerald green eyes, he feels anything but powerful.

He can't help but devour all her pale, smooth skin with his greedy eyes, only marred slightly by a scratch to her calf. He wraps the bandage with the help of his mouth and smirks when her breath hitches at the close proximity of his mouth to her skin. "There you are, darling." He pulls her dress down and helps her up.

He doesn't understand what it is about her. The fire in her eyes, the haughtiness in her voice, the flush in her cheeks; something has him utterly intrigued and has an odd sensation in his chest forming. "Thank you." Her eyes are wide, her lips a soft pink, and the blush in her cheeks a delicious red. The odd feeling in his chest grown, throwing him off balance. He leans forward, closing the distance between them until their lips are only a few inches apart, trying to regain his power. "There are other forms of gratitude, love," he says, giving her a sly grin. Her breath hitches and her eyes darken, but a moment later his cheek is stinging from her slap. He grins darkly as she scoffs and pulls her skirts up to leave. "You're a bastard pirate with no decency." "You wound me, Swan," he laughs as she walks away, her golden hair shining in the moonlight.

She's a mystery indeed.


	2. Chapter 2: The Ball

Chapter 2:

Her cream colored corset makes breathing incredibly difficult. She should be use to it by now, but wearing loose gowns and breeches has become a habit while riding horses and practicing sword fighting. Fancy ball gowns had become only an occasional thought.

It amplifies her breasts, the golden dress bedazzled in jewels draping down her shoulders and waist, making her look like a golden waterfall. Her long silky hair was tumbling down her back in wavy curls, adorned by a shimmery gold tiara. Her lips were painted a vibrant red, her green eyes glowing from the heavily lined kohl and bronze colored shadow on her eyelids. She looked beautiful, enchanting and alluring to all the guests, but she felt anything but so, not when every guest was devouring her beauty for all the wrong reasons.

"Try to smile, Emma." She plasters a grin on her face as her mother and father approach her, where she was lingering by the throne seats away from the crowd. "There's hundreds of dashing young men, sweetheart, why aren't you dancing?" She sighs at her mother's words and gives her father a look when he chuckles. "Oh come on, Emma," he nudges her shoulder. "There might be someone falling in love with your smile." "I don't want any of these snobby princes to fall in love with me," she says glumly. Her father's arm comes around her waist and he kisses her temple softly. "I was one of these snobby princes once too you know." She giggles at his goofy grin and looks at her mother's eyes, full of hope. "Oh, alright." She accepts the next dance from a prince from Aghraba, throwing on her happy princess mask as they dance.

* * *

Snow White and Prince Charming, the King and Queen of the Enchanted Forest and White Kingdom, were throwing a ball tonight to find a suitor for their beloved Princess, who he was not given the name of.

What ball would truly be considered memorable without a few pirates crashing in?

He orders his stealthiest crew men to appear presentable and does the same, showering with an intoxicating soap he once found in Wonderland and dresses in his red vest he keeps only for special occasions and of course, his black leather coat. He slips a fake hand over his hook to avoid suspicion.

The benefit of bringing in suitors from every realm is that the guards let him in without any trouble at all once he tells him he's from a palace far away by the northern sea. He feels a prickle of distaste as he enters, the same sensation he always feels when he enters a royal kingdom followed by awful memories he tries to stifle. The plan is to plunder the palace while the guests keep everyone busy and leave this bloody realm as soon as possible. (He pretends not to feel his heart squeeze oddly at never seeing her again).

It's resplendent, from the chandeliers to the beautiful array of different foods to the soft music. He smirks when a few lasses gaze at him, giggling and blushing behind their wine glasses. The thrill of piracy has him recklessly excited. He catches sight of the King and Queen, oddly familiar, and incredibly beautiful. He follows their gaze to a woman in some man's arms, the princess no doubt, her golden dress exposing her creamy skin and her golden locks tumbling…golden hair. His heart stutters in his chest and his fingers clench around his wine glass as it dawns on him. She twirls around in the man's arms, her smile beautiful, and lips bright red. Her eyes lock on his and widen.

"Bloody hell."

* * *

Her stomach clenches as his ocean blue eyes pierce through her. Her gaze flickers over him, the red vest, gloved hand, smile slowly curling upwards on his lips. Aside from the panic clouding her thoughts, she notices how incredibly good he looks.

Damn pirate.

She gracefully ends the dance and searches for a way to escape, but before she can make a hasty exit, Ruby and Aurora find her and she gives up on all hope of not confronting him (Not that she didn't want to). "Emma!" Ruby practically squeals and hints towards the blue eyed man who is walking towards them. Emma feels an uneasy feeling in her stomach, butterflies Ruby would call it, and tries to explain why she very well needs to disappear right no-

"Princess Emma." He bows gracefully and smiles at her. Her cheeks are flaming red and her heart beats rapidly in her chest. "May I have this dance?" he offers his hand and beams at her playfully. She accepts, because it's only proper to do so, and ignores Ruby who's vibrating in excitement and Aurora, who's mesmerized by the devilishly handsome idiot himself.

He leads her to the middle, wrapping an arm around her waist, pulling her closer than what she's use to and grins at her reproachful stare. Their fingers intertwine and she breathes in the heady scent of him, spices and rum and the salty sea, just as he begins to move her elegantly around the dance floor. How the hell does a pirate know how to waltz?

"So Swan," he says in a whisper. "I didn't peg you for a Princess." She laughs at his honest shock and looses herself in his arms as he twirls her around almost too perfectly.

* * *

Her laughter is melodic, her vanilla and berry scent intoxicating, and her hand in his owns softer than any silk he's ever stole. "You look stunning," he tells her softly, close to the shell of her ear. "You clean up pretty well, too," she says softly. He arches an eyebrow at the unexpected compliment and admires the pink blush on her cheeks.

"What are you doing here?" she finally asks him, the curiosity getting the best of her. He chuckles and stokes the soft skin of her exposed back brazenly. "Why would a pirate crash a royal, lavish ball, Princess?" Her mouth falls open in shock when she realizes what he tried to imply and she steps on his foot almost immediately. "Easy there with the violence, darling." "You can't steal from my parents!" she hisses. He tightens his grip on her hand when she tries to pull away and he smiles at her indignant huff.

Bloody royals.

He's has a deep rooted hatred for them since his brother's death, and has enjoyed stealing their riches ever since to exact revenge, taking from them what they took from him. He should have no problem leaving her on the dance floor, following through with his plan, but her bright green eyes full of worry, bordering on fear, has him feeling uneasy. He sighs as he twirls her once more, her golden curls bouncing lightly, her breaths drawing his gaze to her enticing chest. "We won't take much, love, you'll hardly even notice, and once we've taken what we've came for, we'll be out of this bloody realm forever." The music shifts to a new chorus and he turns to leave her, but her hand grasps the collar of his coat. "You're leaving?" He's surprised she's not hitting him again for telling her exactly what he plans to do, but rather is clutching his coat as if she's afraid he'll disappear.

* * *

There are about a million suitable, young, princes in the room wanting her hand, but the only one person she's even remotely interested in is a pirate with deep blue eyes, midnight dark hair, a smile that makes her knees weak, and a plan to steal all her parent's fortunes. It's completely inappropriate and absurd, but she can't find it in herself to care.

"Where will you go?" He licks his lips, his hand coming around to hold her against him. She tries to ignore the shiver of desire that shoots down her spine and fails miserably. "Far away, lass."

She should worry about decorum, about her parent's gaze watching her as he leans close, but all she can focus on his is voice, low and gravelly, stirring a desire within her that she's never felt before. He abruptly walks away, leaving her flustered and flushed. She suppresses the sudden urge to go after him and sighs at the ridiculous notion itself.

Just as her mother approaches her with a curious look on her face, the shrill voices of the guests screaming ring down the halls. She wonders briefly if he decided to kill instead of plunder, but the clouds of purple smoke affirm her dreaded suspicions. "No," she whispers, panic and fear consuming her. Her mother's arms come around her not a moment later, her father ordering the guards and preparing his sword only intensifying her sudden despair. This was not suppose to happen, not again, not until she figured it out.

"No, mother, I'm not-I'm so sorry I-" She never gets to finish because her parents hug her tightly muffling her words, and push her towards Graham and Ruby all too soon. "Go, Emma, we love you." She lets them lead her down the empty halls, the guilt crippling her.

If she knew how to use her magic right now she could defeat the Evil Queen who seemed to always ruin every event they ever had. She could keep everyone safe, but she has no idea how to channel her powers, not the slightest clue. That's why she was searching for Tinker Bell, so she could teach her, show her how to be powerful and use her magic that she was gifted with since birth.

It clicks all of a sudden, as they rush her away from the spectacle about to occur; there was only one way to reach the fairy that could help her. She slips away down a secret passage hall, oblivious to Graham and Ruby's frantic shouts, her goal set in her mind.

* * *

His men stare at him apprehensively, their bags and pockets full of gold and jewels, waiting for his next order as the screaming grows louder from the main ball room of the castle. "Get back to the ship," he commands and turn towards the hall. "What about you, Captain?" Rob asks him worriedly and he sighs in frustration. "I'll be there soon."

It's ridiculous really, he should run with them, leave the royal kingdom to fix the mess they made, but the worry festering in his chest for her, the Swan girl, forces him to stay, just to check if she's alive. He bumps into her as he paces down the hall almost ironically and can't explain why he feels an enormous wave of relief wash over him."Princess-" "Come here," she grabs his hand and tugs him behind her, running quickly towards a large door.

They enter a huge, dark room, until she flicks open the lights and he sees that this is her room, the pink bed covers, shimmering curtains, and various dresses and womanly items giving it away. He stares at her in confusion as she rummages through her belongings, dumping clothes, toiletries, and random items he can't decipher into a large red bag. "Lass, would you like to tell me what the hell is going on?"

She spins on her heels, green eyes frantic. "Did you get enough gold?" He gazes at her dumb founded, sputtering for his next words. "What?" he asks utterly bewildered. "Never mind, we'll make do with or without it."

We? He doesn't understand what she's going on about and doesn't understand what the bloody hell has caused such fear to flash in her eyes, but he can't just stand in her quarters when there seems to be real danger lurking in the castle; he needs to leave.

She fills up more items in the red bag and shoves it into his arms with a satisfied smile. The shrill screams and booming, feminine voice followed by a dark, eerie laugh makes her smile fall and an odd panic course through him. ""Let's go." She pushes him towards the window at the edge of her room but he stands his ground. "Tell me what the bloody hell is going on, Swan," he asks loudly, anger and frustration bubbling into his voice. She looks down and twists her fingers nervously. "I…I'm going with you." He laughs, bordering on hysterical. Is he really still in a bloody castle with a princess where he could very well die? He drops her bag and steps forward. "You think I'd allow a royal princess to join my ship for adventures?" He sees the fury blaze in her eyes as she pushes him back with her hands. "I'm not going for adventures!"

* * *

The terror coursing through her churns uncomfortably and all she can hear is the Queen's evil laugh echoing in her ears. She decides that violence won't get her anywhere.

"Take me with you." She holds his gaze and lifts a trembling hand to his stubbled cheek. "Please?"

The anger in his blue eyes fades and he looks at her with inquisitiveness, begging to understand her desperation.

"Why?" "Because I'll die otherwise," she answers dolefully.

He remains silent for what seems like years, and then he's bending down to grab her red bag and throws an arm around her waist. "I hope you packed enough for a while, Princess, we won't be coming back." She feels relief course through her, even as tears fill her eyes when he leads her to the edge of the window and begins to descend the secret staircase.

She takes in her room one last time, the dark pink cotton sheets she's slept in all her life, the flowers on the walls she painted herself, the shimmering curtains and books and dresses. She wipes the single tear that rolls down her cheek and hears the clashing from down below become louder and then carefully descends too, leaving everything behind to save her family and herself, both of their fates in the hands of a blue eyed pirate she hardly knows at all.

Now the adventure really begins! Please review and let me know what you think!


	3. Chapter 3: Welcome Aboard

Chapter 3:

They reach The Jolly Roger quickly, the sound of his crew's merry laughter at collecting such a fortune loud in the silent night. She's got a sword on her hip, her hand resting on the hilt, her jaw set tight, as if she's preparing for battle, but all he sees in those green eyes is a frightened girl looking for safety.

Gods above, he doesn't know what he was thinking when he agreed to bring her along. All royals every do is bring misery and pain, but the desperation in her voice, the way her hand had stroked his cheek, he just couldn't say no. He was enthralled by her complex emotions, and it didn't hurt that she was as beautiful as the sunrise every morning.

Once above deck, he finally caught his crew's attention. "Listen up, mates! This lass here is mines, you aren't to touch or maim her under any conditions, and she is under our protection as long as she remains on the Jolly." They are a silent for a moment, the hush causing her to sway unsteadily on her feet behind him. Jefferson speaks up first. "But she's a princess, Captain." He laughs a little at the absurdity of the situation, but knows he will have to be firm for his crew to be as loyal to her as they are to him. "I'm well aware, mate, but that will be no matter now. Her Kingdom is behind her; she's one of our crew now and shall be respected." The chorus of agreement settles the situation and he swiftly changes topics to one they're all longing for: leaving.

"Jefferson, set sail!" Smee brings him his maps just as Jefferson takes the wheel and the anchor is pulled up. He asses the distance they will travel, the stops they'll have to make to ensure their supplies are full, and the trades they can benefit from. She catches his attention by clearing her throat lightly and walking closer to him hesitantly. "Captain?" she asks meekly and he smirks, the title on her lips a delight to hear. She gathers her wits then, her voice sure and commanding when she asks "Where are we headed?" "Why do you ask, love?" "I…I was just wondering if we could…I mean Neverland, can we head towards Neverland?" "Neverland?" he laughs, staggered at the odd request and sees her bite her lower lip nervously. It's quiet attractive but her request is ludicrous. "The last place this ship will go is to Neverland, darling." Her jaw clenches and he sees the fresh tears well up in her eyes. It tugs at his heart achingly, but he dismisses her just as quickly. "Smee, lead her to the Lieutenant's quarters."

He trust his mates, but they're men after all, and he'd rather something as alluring as her not share a bunk between them tempting them night after night. She follows obediently, the fury in her steps almost palpable, but he simply shakes his head.

She is a princess after all, authority must be normality for her, but on his ship, his commands are the only ones followed.

* * *

"Thank you, Smee," she tells the little, plump man with the red hat. "Of course, my lady. Goodnight."

She breathes deeply and turns to look at her new room. Her eyes glaze over the small bed with light blue sheets, the desk in the corner with books and maps, the paintings on the walls of lands she's never seen. There's a door to the lavatory, but she doesn't have the heart to see what a toilet and a shower look like on a pirate ship. It's cleaner than she expected, the strong scent of the sea and soft undertones of jasmine lingering all about.

She slides down the door to sit and tugs at the corset squeezing her, feeling awfully too tight in this small room. She could never pull it off herself, her mother or her hand maidens would always assist her, and with that thought in mind, she finally lets out the sobs nearly chocking her.

What had she been thinking? Climbing aboard a pirate ship?

She wipes angrily at the hot tears rolling down her cheeks and sighs heavily. Her family was in danger, she was in danger, and every day she did not know how to use her magic, their lives were threatened by the Evil Queen, who would come after them no matter what to ensure her revenge. She needed to do this. She needed to find Tinker Bell, and assuming the last story her father had heard, she'd ventured to Neverland, she'd thought he'd at least agree to go there, the place he's so famous for living in for centuries. She'd figure out a plan, she had come this far and did not plan on giving up now. Whatever it took, she'd get to the Island and find the fairy and gods be damned he would help her. He already seemed to have a soft spot for her anyways.

* * *

The ship was sailing steadily, their destination yet to be determined depending on the weather, but before he could call it a night, he had an urge to check up on her.

He falters at her door for a moment, wondering if knocking first would be more appropriate, but then decides against it. He doesn't want to seem like putty in her dainty hands, and this was his ship after all. He pushes open the door and pauses mid step at the sight before him.

She has shed her golden gown; it was now pooled at her feet, and was dressed in a cream colored corset slip, her fingers desperately trying to untie the laces on the back. "I'm sorr-" "Could you help me?" His breath caught and his heart began to race oddly in his chest. He was a three hundred year old pirate and a complete wreck when a girl asks him to untie her corset.

Bloody ridiculous.

He approaches her slowly and pushes her silky soft hair to one side before focusing on untying the laces. "You know," he began as he works his hook and hand pulling apart the strings easily. "Twice I've had to undress you on my ship, and if I didn't know any better-" "Shut up, "she grumbles and he laughs, his eyes glued to every piece of tantalizing skin of her back exposed. He sees her visibly relax when it comes undone and she clutches the sheer fabric to her chest.

Bloody hell, she's beautiful.

His head clouds with burning lust for her tempting body. He leans a little closer, so that his lips brush against the shell of her ear. "When do I find out why the Princess ran away from home and climbed aboard a pirate ship?" She shivers and he notices the goose-flesh on her bare shoulders. He yearns to kiss the soft skin of her neck, down to her shoulders, to her spine... "The Evil Queen wants me dead." The statement jars his thoughts for a second, but then she drops the slip and his breath hitches embarrassingly. He takes in her smooth, lean back to the soft swells of her inviting ass to her long, bewitching legs. His cock stands to full attention and he curses under his breath. She's glorious.

"Swan," he breathes and she continues as if she isn't naked in front of him, tempting him like a bloody siren. "She's been after my family ever since she lost her son. She believes it to be our fault, my fault specifically, and wants her revenge. It wasn't always this way but that's beside the point." He listens only halfheartedly, his eyes too busy devouring her beauty. "I need to learn how to control my magic so I can defeat her." He watches her bend a little to grab a lavender gown, the sides of her breasts making him swallow harshly. It's torture to see her this exposed and not act on it. Why isn't he bloody acting on it?

The gown suddenly covers her form shoulders to toes and she spins around to meet his dark, aroused eyes. Her cheeks are a deep scarlet, her kohl smudged beneath her eyes, and a smirk on her lips, suggesting she knew exactly what that little strip tease would do to him. "I need Tinker Bell, the strongest fairy in all the realms, to teach me. I assumed you knew her, since you've both lived in Neverland." He raises his hand and rubs gently at the smudge beneath her eyes to wipe away the dark stains. "I did know Lady Tink. We lived a long while together in Neverland, and when I left she decided not to. She made it her home." He sees the beginnings of hope sparking in her jade eyes. "But listen, Princess, Neverland is a nightmare and I am not leading my crew into its hell to save you and your royal family." "I'll give you anything. Gold, jewels, anything, just please," she begs and he ignores the clench in his heart trying to give into those dazzling green eyes. "I don't say things lightly, love, so you might as well get use to-" "What if I offer you myself?"

He can see the desperation and disgust on her face, obviously her last resort; something she thinks will tempt him enough to agree. It angers him because she's seen firsthand that he does not approve of degrading a woman no matter what. "I won't have your body as a bargain, darling." She cringes at his words. "I am a pirate through and through, but I never take an unwilling woman." He's close enough to feel her breath against his lips. "And when I have you, Emma, and I will have you, you will be so very far from unwilling." She raises her hand to slap him but he catches it just in time, pulling her close to him, the heat from her body seeping into his. "Never," she spits at him and he chuckles darkly. "Whatever you say, lass, sleep well."

The door closes shut behind him with a resounding thud.

* * *

The sunlight filtering through the windows and the light tapping on the door wakes her. She opens her eyes, lost for a moment, and then it all comes crashing down. Pirate ship. Right.

"Come in," she mumbles, and sits up in the bed, the blue sheets pooling around her so different than the pink hues in her own bedroom. A ruggedly handsome man with a beaming smile walks in. "Morning, Lady Swan." He places a tray of food in front of her, some bread, cheese, and a jug of what seems to be some kind of drink, and hauls a large bucket of water in behind him.

"Better rise and shine, my lady, and use the water carefully, it's our last supply of fresh water for a day or two." "Papa!" She gasps lightly when a small child runs in to her room.

"That's a child," she says completely shocked and hears the man chuckle. "Indeed, he's my boy, Roland." She smiles at the boy who bows charmingly and gives her a dimpled smile. It's baffling to think that a small child lives on a ship full of notoriously thieving pirates. "I'm Robin by the way, Robin of Locksely. I just joined the crew a few weeks ago. I know it may not seem like it now, but you'll see we're more than pirates who drink and steal, you'll learn to love it." His smile is sweet and she doubts the words he says, but nods in agreement anyways. "Well, get dressed, Princess, the Captain has lots of work ready for you." "Work?" she sputters and he laughs, amused. "This ship doesn't run itself you, know."

He leaves with his son, who waves at her with a huge grin on his face, and she wonders briefly if being a child is all it takes to be happy.

She stares at the bucket of water for a long while before sighing deeply and getting up; best to get the worst over with. As she bathes with the cold water and the jasmine soap, she wishes to be home with her warm water and large tub and tropical scented soaps. She wants to go home as soon as possible and the only way to do that is to get the Captain, who seems so eager to get her hands dirty, to do her bidding as soon as possible.

* * *

He stops tying the ropes of the sail when she walks onto deck, her long hair in a braid curving around her shoulder, her gown replaced with black breeches and leather boots and a white top that fits her curves snugly. She looks more like a pirate and than a princess, and so undeniably attractive.

"Right this way, Swan," he says, grinning, as she rolls her eyes when she glances at him. He leads her to the galley below deck where Jefferson is already scrubbing breakfast plates. She halts him just outside the door, pressing him into the wooden walls, the heat of her body seeping into him.

"Look, Hook." He smirks at the nickname and arches an eyebrow. "I'm not working for your ship unless you help me find a way to control my magic, if not by Tinker Bell, then someone else." Long gone is the hesitant, terrified girl from yesterday. He sighs deeply, his heart telling him to relent, his pride forbidding him to.

"There's a Queen, Elsa in Arrendelle. She has magic." She stares at him suspiciously, her lips turned down in a frown until he leans closer and brushes his nose against hers. "For the record," he slips an arm around her waist and feels her shiver when his hook glides down her spine. "I'm the Captain and I give the orders."

Her eyes are wide and darken with a mixture of fury and desire, and he again feels the unique spark in his heart he hasn't felt in centuries. "I'll help you gain your magic and go on whatever quest you please, but when I take you back home, it will be as a pirate returning a lost princess and you'll cost an enormous ransom, darling." She bites he lower lip and he groans low in his throat. "You can have whatever you want, pirate." He chuckles and lets her go, loves the way she looks flushed and unsure for a moment. "I'm afraid what I really want is not in the cards for me yet, love." Whatever scolding she would come up with gets interrupted when Jefferson walks out. "Oh, Captain, I'm sorry, I didn't-" "Don't worry mate, you've interrupted nothing. Here's our new galley accomplice, show her the way."

He can feel her heated stare on the back of his head when he strolls back up to the deck, a smug grin on his face.

* * *

I wanted Elsa in this story long before OUAT brought in Elsa, but now I love it twice as much! Please leave and review and let me know what you think!


	4. Chapter 4: Arendelle

A/N: Thank you guys for all the favs/follows/reviews, they really make me smile :)

Enjoy!

* * *

Life on The Jolly Roger is unlike any story ever told and different than anything she had ever expected. She learns to adjust quickly, her innate curiosity helping her learn how to tie knots, follow the other deck hands in their menial tasks, and clean and cook in the galley efficiently. She doesn't even mind it that much when she realizes everyone on board usually partakes in the duties to keep the ship running smoothly and in an organized fashion.

It's amusing that fearsome Captain hook is such a clean freak and idealist.

She loves the sea air, the salty blue of the ocean and the dusky horizons, the sparkling stars at night; it's almost as if she's living in one of the adventures in her stories she read when she was younger.

Jefferson shows her around the ship on her first day and his easy smile and silly stories make her feel more comfortable. He becomes her closest friend effortlessly. Robin always treats her as if she's still living at the castle, and even promises to teach her how to shoot arrows soon. Roland she loves the most, his dimpled smile and sweet words easing her heart every day. Baelfire seems to have something against her, so she steers clear and limits any time spent in the same room with him. He frightens her and she doesn't understand why, but follows her gut because it's never let her down. The rest of the crew is decent enough, but she keeps to herself more often than not, and hardly sees him. She never asks anyone why, but wonders where he cold possible go in the middle of the ocean besides his quarters.

On the sixth day since climbing aboard, she sits on a crate next to Jefferson, chewing on a slice of cheese between some bread (a staple food source she realized) as he steers the wheel late into the night. The stars shine in the midnight sky, the rolling waves crashing against the ship a steady sound in the silence. The crew had gone to bed long ago, just as sailors, pirate awoke with the sunrise.

Jefferson tells her about his daughter Grace, and Emma feels a pang of sympathy at the forlorn look on his face. "She's not allowed on board?" "It's not safe for young girls." She nods in understanding. "Where is she now?" "Wonderland, with her mother." She's heard of Wonderland, the bright colors, the Queen of Hearts, majestic plants and animals, her father use to read her stories of that realm and more. Jefferson smiles at her sadly, and looks up to the bright stars above. "There's no way to cross realms without a portal. We've been searching towns after towns, kingdoms and secluded ports, but to no avail." She finally understands why he was so hell bent on not going to Neverland, it would be impossible to.

"Doesn't mean we'll stop looking, mate." Her eyes flicker up to land on Hook, his smile genuine and hopeful. She hasn't seen him in days and heart beat increases instantly when he comes towards them. "Take a tick, mate, I'll steer tonight." Jefferson touches Hook's shoulder briefly and waves at her as he leaves below deck. She nibbles on her bread, baffled at this pirate ships up and down morals. Captain Hook was trying to reunite a father with his daughter.

* * *

He glances towards her, sitting silently on the crate, her expression thoughtful.

She looks stunning beneath the starlit sky, her hair shining brilliantly in the moonlight. "You got you sea legs quickly." She looks up at him and licks the crumbs from her lower lip. He feels that spark of desire, that electric pull he's had toward her since the day her met her coil tighter in his belly. It's why he's been avoiding her for days; he doesn't understand what she's bloody doing to him.

He never gets stuck on a woman, he cherishes their beauty, takes from them the pleasure they offer, and moves onto the next, but he never gets stuck- not until now.

"I've been on ships before, with my father." He remembers the blonde protective prince with blue eyes and wonders what he could possibly be thinking with his daughter gone.

"This is unexpected," she states firmly and stands up. "What is?" She tilts her hip against the hold of the wheel, smiling sweetly. "A pirate ship against raping women, a child on board, finding portals to reunite a father with his daughter…" He looks away from her perceptive sea green eyes and shrugs. "Your point being." "It's different, you're different."

He smiles at the admiration in her voice. "As are you, Swan." She blushes and traces the marking on the hold of the wheel. He feels a warm tug in his heart when she looks up at him shyly beneath her eyelashes. "Thank you." He arches an eyebrow in questions, prompting her to clarify. "Thank you for helping me." "I'm not doing it for y-" "I know," she steps closer and leans up on her toes to press her lips to his cheek. He breathes in the sweet scent of her, his heart beat erratic at her proximity. She pulls back and he stares at her in wonder. "Thanks anyways." He watches her walk away, as graceful as her namesake, hips swaying and curses under his breath. His skin is tingling from where her lips touched it and he hasn't felt this way towards a woman in over three hundred years. Out of all people, it had to be for a bloody royal princess. He shakes his head and looks up the stars glittering in the dark night sky. The steady crash of waves against the ship silence his flitting thoughts.

* * *

Days pass by slowly and she tries not to let the time bother her, one way or another she would get back to her family and save them, but sometimes her patience would wear thin. She'd pester Jefferson about where they were or how long it would take, her skin itching with anxiety, her heart aching for her parents. (When he grew tired of her questions, he'd tickle her breathless until she could only smile blearily, her questions lost into the sea.)

Though she does miss the castle, the delicious food, fruits, and juices served every day, and her bedroom, she misses the little things the most. She misses her mother's fingers stroking through her hair before she goes to bed and her father's laughter as he beats her as they race with horses. She misses Ruby and her enthusiastic hugs and laughter, she misses Graham and his kind words, she even misses Grumpy with his constant protectiveness and dry wit.

She tries to keep herself busy with cleaning and reading about Arendelle in the few books she brought with her, but yearns to know more. She knows Hook's quarters are stocked with books upon books, and wishes to read those, but always loses the courage to knock on his door.

She plays board games with Roland, practices archery with Robin, ties knots almost as efficiently as the one handed pirate himself. He still doesn't stay on deck for longer than he needs to be, and she grows restless and slightly frustrated with his constant disappearance. When she asks Jefferson of his absence, he simply shrugs and mentions a vague 'Captain's duties.'

* * *

He halts in his steps to his quarters when he sees that the door is ajar. He looks in and sees her strolling around, like she owns the place, her fingers tracing over his books, and devices, and maps. He can't find it in himself to be angry, let alone annoyed at her being his room. It makes him smile and he feels that warm tug in heart again; he likes her in there, her curiosity for him making his heart clench in that odd way it's been doing with everything concerning her.

He opens the door fully and leans against the worn wood. "Didn't your mother every teach you-" She spins on her heel to faces him and cuts of his words. "Where have you been?"

Her eyes are furious, yet scared, enthralling and gorgeous. "What do you mean, love? "You just…disappear." He smirks and steps further into his room. "Is my presence that vital to you, Swan?" She gives him an irritated glare and crosses her arms over her chest. "When are we getting to Arendelle?" He sighs and picks up two small cups from the top shelf. He uncaps the bottle of rum and fills the cups to the brim, handing one to her. She stares at him, her brows scrunched in deliberation and he rolls his eyes at her as he drinks first. She accepts it then and knocks it back quickly, coughing as it burns on the way down. "In a few hours, actually." The hostility and frustration leave her features and he falls back into his chair, pouring another drink and taking in her flushed cheeks, light blue gown, and curious eyes. "Do you happen to have any books about Arrendelle?" He smirks and nods, pulling the one right next to him on the table. "Is that why you broke into my quarters, love? I was hoping you wanted something more…interesting." She rolls her eyes at his roguish smile and takes the books from his hand eagerly.

* * *

She doesn't leave right away like she planned she would.

She was craving his attention and company more than she realized, and now she's lounging on his bed, her head swimming with too much rum, her body relaxed and sluggish. She's utterly drunk and he's exceedingly too handsome.

"Why didn't you take me the first day I came on board?" she slurs, remembering the way he had restrained himself form her naked body and poor attempt at seduction. He gives her a thoughtful smile, leaning back in his chair as he sips on his bottle of rum. She never really liked rum, but she certainly could acquire a taste for it. "You were terrified and desperate, darling, and I never take an unwilling woman." She giggles her heart warm; her pirate was a man of honor.

"How'd you lose your hand?" she asks, propping herself up on her elbows. He swims in front of her for a moment, but she blinks twice to see him properly. His eyes are so marvelously blue, his jaw and neck enticing and –gods, she is so drunk. "That's a story for another time, love."

She pouts and stumbles off the bed, clumsily walks over to him, climbing onto his lap in a tangle of limbs. His hook balances her and she grasps it in her hand, the cool curved metal heavy in her palm. "You were fighting for honor, weren't you? Fighting for Liam." His gaze darkens and he stiffens beneath her. She laughs and brushes her fingers across his soft lips. "How do you…how did you find out about him?" She giggles at his dumb founded expression and strokes the scar beneath his eye lightly, wondering how he got that one. "I found a journal, in my quarters; they were your quarter's first, right Lieutenant?" He grips her hip, and pulls her off as he gets up and she stumbles to her feet. "You should go, love." She sobers a little at the fury and anguish in his eyes and reaches out to cup his cheek, his scruff rough against her palm. She wants to ease that anger in his eyes; she wants to take away his despair.

"I'm sorry." He sighs and catches her hand pushing it away with a desolate expression across his face. She tries not to let the feeling of rejection sway her, and shuffles awkwardly to leave, bottom lip stuck between her teeth. God, she's so stupid and drunk and tired and she misses her family and wants to go home and wants to slap him or kiss him and she just doesn't know anymore.

"Come on, Swan." She's in his arms before she can stumble on the wooden planks and notices how strong his arms are. "You smell good," she mumbles breathing in the scent of spices, leather, and rum. He laughs and her heart calms at the sound. He walks across the hall to her quarters and lays her down gently on the sheets, walking to the end of the bed to pull off her boots. She wiggles her toes and giggles, catching his warm gaze, his mouth curved into an amused grin that makes her heart beat fast. He pulls the covers up to her shoulders and tucks a stay curl behind her ear.

"Hook?" he turns before he leaves. "Yes, love?" "Thanks for the books," she mumbles sleepily and falls deeper into the soft sheets, his expressive ocean blue eyes the last thing on her mind.

* * *

The snowstorm hits unexpectedly and ferociously, the cold stinging their skin as it ravishes the entire ship. He maintains his calm as his crew begins to rush around deck, panic coursing through them. They were certainly not prepared for this amount of flurrying ice and bitter winds.

"Jefferson, expand the rigging and run the sail!" He could hear the salty spray of the ocean hitting deck, the ship rocking unsteadily with the icy winds. "Robin!' he pulls back the archer who was running to assist the men at the fore deck trying to keep the pace of the ship. "Get Roland out of the crew quarters and leave him with Emma, lock their door."

He couldn't leave the lad alone, and he didn't know what to expect from this weather, better to have them stowed away beneath the howling winds and ice falling harshly.

He joins the rigging of the sail, feels his muscles in his arms pulling tight as the sail erects, and secures a line on the peg. "Captain!" Smee stumbles with the rocking of the ship, breathes roughly, his beard is covered white with snow and hands him his spyglass. "Arendelle has been cursed with a snow curse!" "Bloody obviously!" he growls and tries to see through the glass, the snow obstructing most of his view. He makes out the edge of what seems to be a long tower; it has be some sort of castle. "We'll have to dock tonight at whatever that form is. There's no way we can get any closer in without freezing everyone to death." "Aye aye, Captain."

* * *

Emma wakes up dizzy and confused, her head throbbing when Robin crashes in, bringing a gust of frosty wind with him. "Stay here!" he yells and leaves behind a sleepy, scared little Roland. The ship rocks dangerously and Roland stumbles, rubbing his eyes, his lip quivering just a little.

"Hey," Emma whispers "Come here, sweetheart." He trips his way over to her bed and climbs on when she helps him up. "What's happening?" he asks softly as she pulls him under her covers, tugging him closer to her to warm him up. "I don't know, kid," she whispers and feels her head ache when memories of last night flash in her mind. He nuzzles closer to her and Emma smiles, strokes through his curly brown hair, before she falls back asleep with him.

She wakes again when the door thuds loudly against the walls, shaking the room with the force of it. She instinctively pulls Roland closer, her brain buzzing with exhaustion, but she's more focused now, the chilly air clearing her head. She sees Hook at the door, drenched and shivering, face pale as he takes in her and Roland. "You're safe," he sighs and scrubs a hand over his face, his agitation clears in the stance of his shoulders. "What's going on, Hook?" He smiles, almost mockingly, and leans against the wall. "We're in Arendelle."

* * *

This chapter got too long, so I cut it in half! Now that we're finally here, let see what happens in this winter wonderland. Please leave and review to let me know what you think! Thank you!


	5. Chapter 5: Forbidden Fruit

The cold never bothered me anyway ;)

* * *

"No you're not, love," he seethes waving his arms a little too dramatically, but gods above this bloody woman is too stubborn. "Yes I am, Hook, you said-" "It's not safe, Swan, I don't know what we're to expect in this part of the realm!" "Since when do you care so much about my safety? I can protect myself! Please, Hook, I have to do this, I have to come with you." He sighs deeply staring at her pleading green eyes.

He knows that she's right, the only reason he's in this wintery wonderland is for her, it would be pointless to go without her, but he can't help but feel a surge of protectiveness, not wanting any horror to ambush her in a realm he's never even explored. He looks over her golden hair tied up in a bun, her red coat covering her from neck to toe, her cutlass clutched in her hand. "Robin anchor the ship, and keep everyone prepared for anything. We'll be back." He shakes his head at her giddy expression and leads Baelfire, Jefferson, and her down the rail to the snowy grounds below.

The storm has settled but it's still bloody freezing, he can feel the tips of his ears and toes forming into icicles. He trudges next to her on the snow frosted grounds, heading toward the tower he saw earlier from the ship. He'd assumed it's where the Queen would be, or he bloody well hoped so. This area was far off the main town and infested with a winter storm. It was definitely not what he expected, and wanted to turn the ship around at first sight, but he'd made a promise and he hated to break those.

"What's your plan, love? Walk in and beg her to teach you magic? What if you're not welcome?" She huffs, her breath creating cold air from her mouth. "Do I look stupid?" she yells back and he should really start enforcing his captain position more often with her. "I know what to do, Hook, stop worrying." She rolls her eyes petulantly, and he smiles, shaking his head. Princesses. She sticks her tongue out and his eyes widen at her childish, yet charming behavior. "Really, Swan?"

The ground suddenly shakes violently, and they all stumble, losing balance on the slippery floor. He catches her as she falls backwards and curses when he sees the large shadow barreling towards them. A snow monster, exactly what they needed. "Run!" he yells at Jefferson and Baelfire behind him and tugs Emma forward towards the gate, maneuvering around the icy monster. Emma screams as he swipes at them, and he pushes her down, rolling her closer, distracting the beast with his sword. "Go!" he yells and makes an intricate path around the creature, making him utterly confused and laughs when he nearly trips; daft snow horror he is. He holds back his curse when he sees her still frantically waiting for him, and grabs her around the waist before reaching the gate and pulling her inside with him. They tumble down onto the icy floors, the snow monster howling loudly in the silence.

* * *

Emma lands on top of him, his cool breath puffing against her cheek as they regain their breaths. He laughs and she can't help it, a giggle escapes her at the ridiculousness of the situation. Their bodies pressed together create a burning heat and she tries to move off of him awkwardly and stops when she hears an icy, familiar voice ring through the ice castle.

"I don't allow trespassers." Emma gets up shakily, and feels hope swell in her chest at the beautiful girl in front of her with ice blue eyes and snow white hair, a sparkling blue gown draped over her shoulders. "Elsa!?" "Emma? What are you doing here?" Emma rushes forward and embraces her, memories of her journey to Corona with her parents at Rapunzel's castle swarming through her mind. "You're the Queen of Arendelle? Since when did you move from Corona?" Emma asks, giddiness flooding her voice. "Forget that, how the hell did you get here, Emma? Where are your parents?"

"Well it's a good thing we don't need formalities," she hears him grumble and rolls her eyes. "Elsa, Captain Hook." "What-why are you with him?" she asks bewildered and slightly troubled. Emma sighs and turn to look at the grumpy pirate, his hair covered in snowflakes is such a sight. "It's a long story," she tells her in a whisper and grins at the questioning eyebrow she raises. "Tell me what happened here first. Where's Anna?" Elsa's big, blue eyes drop to the floor as a scarlet blush covers her pale cheeks. "It's a long story," she says apprehensively and Emma reaches out to grab her hand in comfort. "Well it's a good thing I'm here, you can tell me everything."

She hears Hook cough and winces when she realizes that the others are probably still out in the snow with the creature. "Oh, Elsa? Do you mind if we let two more of his crew men in?" She smiles warmly and nods. The doors burst open and Emma giggles when Jefferson makes a run for it and Baelfire trips over the threshold. "What the bloody hell happened to Arendelle?" Jefferson exclaims breathlessly and Emma meet Elsa's nervous gaze. "Guess we'll find out."

* * *

He watches in silence as Emma converses with the Ice Queen a few paces away. The small fire the Queen had conjured up warms his hands, but hardly thaws the rest of his freezing body. He hopes Roland and the others were faring well in this harsh weather.

His eyes land again on Emma, her concerned expression, the gentle way she embraces the Queen every few moments.

"You like her." He whips his head around towards Jefferson who smiles like he knows the biggest secret in the whole world. Bae's harsh snores fill the silence for a few beats and then he shakes his head at the absurdity of the thought. "She's bloody infuriating." He watches her throw her head back as she laughs, the twinkling sound making his heart ache. "Captain Hook fancying a Princess; thought I wouldn't live long enough to see the day." He gives Jefferson a threatening glare, but knows his show is breaking and his cracks are visible to those who know him best. "It's alright you know. It's not disrespecting Liam's memory and-" "Shut up," he grumbles and focuses on creating a hole in the icy ground with his hook as Jefferson chuckles knowingly.

They both look up when Emma walks towards them, her nose a light pink from the cold and her fist clenched tightly. "Well?" She sighs and sits down next to him. "After they moved from Corona, her ice powers became more dominant. Once her parents passed away, she had to rule the Kingdom, but it was too much, she…she can't control her magic." "So that explains the snow storm." "Yeah," Emma sighs sadly and he feels disappointed for her sake, hates the way her eyes fall to her lap hopelessly.

"Surely, there's another way," Jefferson offers and Emma's lips tilt up into a radiant smile. "She gave me these." She holds out three intricately cut ice crystals. "They're portals." He feels elation in his heart when Jefferson's eyes widen and he cheers in joy. "Gods above, Emma! You're bloody brilliant!"

"We'll go to Neverland." "What?" they both turn to him in unison, surprise written across their open mouths. He grins lightly and shrugs his shoulders. "There are three, one to Wonderland, then to Neverland, then back to the Enchanted Forest." Emma's eyes shine and he hopes to the gods that his cheeks are not pink. "Thank you!" She falls into him, wrapping her arms around his neck, and he reciprocates in kind, a little shocked but warm from her touch. Jefferson winks above her shoulder and he rolls his eyes.

* * *

They leave the ice castle at dawn, with extra supplies, warm coats, and lighters courtesy of Elsa. "Speak again to Anna, Elsa, she may surprise you." Emma touches the broken, but brave woman's cheeks tenderly and embraces her one last time before they trek back to The Jolly Roger.

She feels absolutely thrilled, the ice crystal portals her shining hope. The crew cheers when they return and she suddenly feels more in place when they break open a pint of ale and rum and sing happily as the ship begins its journey towards warmer regions.

Roland climbs onto her lap when they feast in the galley, Elsa's kindness providing them with seasoned, fresh meat, fruits only found in Arendelle, and syrupy sweet pastry buns. Emma giggles when Roland asks her what she saw in the snowy beyond, his mouth covered in sticky syrup, his adorable brown eyes wide in wonderment.

She watches in fascination when the festivities die down and the crew gathers around one table, where Smee slaps down maps, a compass, and other devices. Hook takes charge immediately, commanding, directing, and figuring out the best place to switch realms, the most important places to refill supplies. His eyes glance over each line on the colorful, detailed maps, his fingers drumming his chin when posed with a difficult question, his lips moving with precision at each plan is formulated. She feels warmth spread through her body when she realizes that this pirate, who she had vilified for a long while, was willing to cross realms for her, was willing to go back to a hell he surely did not want to. This stupid, strong, tactful, kind, broken no doubt, and a cocky bastard, incredibly attractive, and sincere man was burrowing a hole in her heart and settling in too deeply.

Roland falls asleep in her lap and she doesn't even notice Robin grinning at her when he walks by to pick him up. "Swore up and down he'd never return to Neverland, but I guess you have just as a persistent quality as him." She blushes and he chuckles, patting her shoulder affectionately. "Sleep well, Princess." The crew slowly drifts out of the galley, turning into their beds, so she leaves too, her gaze lingering on him and Jefferson in a muted, intense conversation.

* * *

"I want to stay there, mate." He presses two fingers to his temple and nods silently. "I love the Jolly, I love my crew and this life, but…" He watches him scrub a hand over his face in frustration, trying to explain whatever he's feeling. "This life can't be for them, and I need them, I have to be with them."

Hook smiles gently and grabs Jefferson's twitching hand. "I know, mate," he conveys that he understands by squeezing lightly, he truly does, what man wouldn't want to reunite with his family? Jefferson smiles gratefully and squeezes his shoulder before leaving to steer the ship.

Jefferson had been with him for almost one hundred years, he had become akin to a brother, and his heart ached to imagine his life, his ship without him, but he knows how much he misses his daughter, his wife. He was crippled with longing for them, and he wanted nothing more than his mate's happiness. He sighs deeply before leaving the galley and inhaling the chilly, sweet ocean air. He leaves for his quarters, exhaustion settling deep in his bones, but before he can let sleep over take him, his eyes fall to her door, just across from his.

He knocks once, waits with a heavy heart, and almost turns away to leave, but then she opens the door wide, a dazzling smile on her freshly bathed face. He doesn't enter, but gazes at her white gown, barely up to her knees, her damp golden hair falling down her shoulders in waves. He's never seen anything more angelic and beautiful.

"Emma," he clears his throat and averts his gaze from her alluring jade eyes. "I wanted to…thank you, for doing this for Jefferson." He strangely feels like an eighteen year old lieutenant and the feeling is absolutely peculiar. She sways on her bare feet for a moment, before she steps closer and tugs him into her quarters by the collars of his leather coat. "There are other ways of showing gratitude, you know." He wants to laugh, but all the breath has left his lungs and she smells intoxicating, like vanilla and berries and her green eyes dance with mirth and passion. She shuts the door quietly and pushes him back. "Swan," he breathes, shocked, and where the bloody hell is the cocky pirate when he needs him? She leans forward and he loses all train of thought.

* * *

Her hearts hammers in her chest and her palms are slick against his leather collars, but once her lips touch his, everything stops.

His lips are soft, so very soft, and warm. His hand comes up to cradle her head as she tugs at his lower lip, presses her barely covered body closer to him, whimpers low in her throat when he takes charge and tilts her head just so to deepen the kiss. His arm wraps around her waist, his hook a steady weight on her lower back as he parts her lips with his tongue and tastes her mouth, teasing, tangling, adding heat to the smoldering flames within her. She feels her body thrumming in desire, her lips moving with his in a sensuous, passionate dance, until she pulls away, breathless and captivated. She presses her forehead to his, satisfied that he's heaving in breaths of air, just as affected as her.

"Gods, Emma." She giggles and arches into him when his warm hand slides down her back and stops just above the swell of her bottom. She tilts her lips up for another kiss, craving for his taste, but he suddenly turns his face, her lips graze against his stubbled cheek. "What-" she begins to ask, just as he pulls away from her, and refuses to look into her eyes. She stares at him perplexed, cheeks flushed, her heart sinking.

"I can't…you're a princess and I am a pirate, it doesn't work." She breathes deeply, refusing to let the waves of rejection wash over her, refusing to let him see that him pulling away makes her heart clench in an agonizing pain. He suddenly cups the apple of her cheek, his blue eyes dark and conflicted. "You're so beautiful, brave, wonderful Swan." She doesn't understand, doesn't know what to say, but leans into his touch, and tries to decipher his emotions within those blue depths.

"My brother, Liam, he died because a royal kingdom sent him on a death journey to Neverland. He was poisoned by dream shade and died in my arms. I never forgave them." She feels her heart ache at the anger and sadness on his face. "He was my Captain, my brother, my only family, and the throne took him away without batting an eyelash." She feels tears surface at the anguish in his voice, almost palpable.

"I became a pirate after, for amongst thieves at least there is honor. I wanted revenge for him, to take from them what they took from me, and I lost many things; my hand, life times, but knowing I'm somehow respecting Liam's memory kept me sane and I can't...I can't," he says finally, voice defeated and tired. She brings her hand up to cup his cheek, tears dripping down her own cheeks, her heart aching to take away all his pain, to soothe the despair ingrained deep within him. He stops her and brings her hand to his lip, kissing her knuckles softly. "Thank you, again, Swan."

He leaves without another word, and as soon as the door shuts she lets the sobs heaving in her chest out, muffling the sounds amongst the pillow that smells like the sea and jasmines. She cries for his grief, her owns, the injustice he endured and the anger for him embarking on revenge and shutting her out making her ache in a torturous agony. She misses her father, the way he would hold her when she had nightmares; she misses her mother and her soft voice humming her to sleep. She misses home.

* * *

A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for the sad ending, but don't worry, there's more to come and at the end of the tunnel there's always light! Please leave and review to let me know what you think! Thank you!


	6. Chapter 6: Wonderland

A/N: Sorry for the late update, school and life got in the way :(

Enjoy this chapter, it took a while to write, I'm not very familiar with OUATIW so my interpretation of it might be different. Thank you all for your reviews/follows/favs, they always make me smile!

* * *

Her lips are seared into his every thought, every waking moment, every second he breathes. He's lived for a long time, and never has a kiss affected him so much.

She stays within her quarters for the next few days, only coming up on deck to complete her tasks and eat. It makes him feel bloody awful, anger at himself, as well as at her status consuming his thoughts. He had vowed to never mingle with royals again, but he broke that promise long ago when he allowed her on board, helped her, and kissed her. He was clinging to the last vestiges of his promise, hoping that he could still keep himself away from her, away from how much he wants her for the sake of Liam. He's only a pirate, she surely deserves better.

His thoughts haunt him until they leave the chilly depths of Arendelle and sail into a region between the Midas' Kingdom and Corona. He decides with his crew to switch realms at this very spot, and preparation continues until sunset. Wonderland may seem exotic and wonderful, but it's filled with hidden dangers and he doesn't want to enter unarmed. He asks Robin to stay back with the ship and the rest of the crew, for the sake of the little one, and asks Jefferson, no matter how cowardly it makes him look, to warn Emma to be ready to leave soon, because leaving her behind would only mean another argument.

* * *

She kisses Roland's forehead softly, murmuring to him to be a good little boy for his papa and stands to hug Robin, his warmth easing her nerves. "Be careful, my lady." She nods and breathes deeply, looking around the ship, the bright blue ocean waves rolling and crashing against the sides.

He's standing by the edge of the fore-deck, his brows furrowed in concentration as he converses with Smee. She swallows and strides towards him. "Swan," he greets her and coughs, his cheeks are turning pink and that makes her heart warm. "Have you ever been to Wonderland?" He grins, his blue eyes shining brightly in the sunlight and she suddenly can't remember the tumultuous feelings she's been dealing with for the past few days. He's too attractive, stupid pirate.

"I have, mysterious and dangerous place." She's anxious and he somehow catches that, his eyes glazing over in concern. The dulled curve of his hook dips beneath her chin to raise her eyes to his. "You don't have to go, darling." She shakes her head, twisting her fingers nervously. "I want to." He gives her an exasperated expression and chuckles. "Very well then, you needn't worry, love, we make a good team." She blushes at his words and grabs his arm when the ship rocks precariously. Jefferson counts to three and Hook wraps an arm around her waist when the ship tunnels down into a swirling vortex in the deep, blue ocean.

* * *

Its spins and spins, the world tilting on its axis in a flurry of magic and power, until finally they crash into another ocean, shimmering waters glisten brightly in the golden sun. "Welcome to Wonderland."

It's just as he remembers, Wonderland, the colorful surroundings, the honey sweet air, and odd nature of huge mushrooms and swirled plants. Jefferson says his goodbyes to the crew, sorrowful as well as jubilant, his smile giving away just how happy he is to be back home as the ship sails towards a strip of land.

Emma follows Jefferson down the rail once they anchor, her green eyes curious and enchanted, and he hopes to all the gods that they're not treated to some monstrosity for her sake. He leads two other crew men along with him down the railing and smiles when he sees Emma gliding along a field of bright flowers, Jefferson in front of her, their smiles stupidly, but wonderfully too cheerful.

They make their way across the intricate, stoned paths, relying on Jefferson's memory to his home. It's the silence that should have given it away; the ease at which they were walking was a hint to the danger coming.

"Captain," his eyes tear away from Emma in front of him when he hears the anxiety in his crew man's voice, his body stance towards the beast behind them. "Bloody hell." He pulls his sword out just as the large, devious cat saunters towards them, his teeth sharp and long. There's not a second to breathe, the standoff ending abruptly as the cat pounces straight towards him. He backs away, slipping and hears Emma's shrill scream when the cat is on top of him. Gods, above, why the hell does this always have to happen?

He pushes and tugs as the cat snaps at him, his ferocious, enormous eyes intent to kill but before he can feel the dangerous bite, a sword dashes down the cats head and he turns, anger fueling his movement. He scrabbles for his sword, pushing Emma back as she reaches forward to distract and he feels his world stop spinning when the cat tears off his crew men's head. He doesn't have a chance to register the loss, the blood spilling along the beasts mouth a horrific sight, and instead screams at Jefferson and Emma to make a run for it.

* * *

The reunion is a bittersweet affair.

Her heart melts when she sees Jefferson fall to his knees as he embraces his daughter, her eyes just like her father's. He kisses his wife, tears dripping down his cheeks, and Hook smiles stiffly besides her, no doubt still furious and hurt from the disaster from earlier. Her heart aches for his loss, wishes she could say something, anything, but she had no idea what to say, just knows that they need to get off this treacherous land as soon as possible before anyone else was lost.

Jefferson insists on them to stay the night, claiming that it's too dangerous to trek back in the dark, and Hook agrees reluctantly. She helps his wife prepare dinner as Jefferson and Hook talk in muted tones in front of the fire. It makes her heart clench when they hug tightly, their lifelong friendship obvious in the soft looks exchanged.

The meal they eat is simple, yet the most satisfying meal she'd had since her courtship ball which seems like years ago. She eats every morsel of her steamed rice and chicken bathed in spicy sweet sauce, the warm chocolate drink Grace offers her sweeter and lovelier than anything she's ever had.

Grace seems to like her a lot, and she smiles at the girl's wonderment at a princess traveling with a band of pirates. The house is small, only two bedrooms, but safe and warm and Emma feels exhaustion making he limbs ache. She vehemently disagrees to Grace giving up her room, no matter if she is a princess or not, and instead offers to borrow her sheets and lay on the cot next to her bed. She cleans up in the washroom, braiding her hair to keep it out of the way, and splashes water across her face. She hesitates at the door as she tries to go to Grace's room, her gaze on him sitting in front of the fire, his rum in his hand, a tormented and thoughtful expression on his face.

* * *

She tip toes across the silent room and settles right next to him, the heat from her shoulder touching his more heated than the fire blazing itself. He offers her is flask of rum, keeping his gaze downcast, but still manages to peek at her riveting beauty glowing from the flames.

"I'm sorry about today, about your loss." She says after sipping the rum and handing it back to him. His heart clenches when he remembers the helpless desperation he felt watching his crew men being devoured by the beast. "Yes, well, death is inevitable." He swallows another burning mouthful, trying to wash away the lingering pain in his mind.

She twists her fingers, a sign of nervousness he's noticed, and sighs deeply, as if the weight of the world is on her shoulders. "I know it's hard." He doesn't mean to laugh, but it bubbles out of his throat impulsively. Royal people don't know any bloody business about pain, loss, fear. They use people like puppets, leading them to their deaths, not even raising an eyebrow when one dies under their supervision.

He's taken back by the fierce anger and hurt in her jade eyes. "I lost my little sister, the day she was born." He feels ton of bricks press down on his heart as he watches the despair spread across her face. "Just because I'm from a royal family does not mean I've not had my fair share of loss…Her name was Mary, she bled too profusely to live and my family was devastated. It's why I'm so desperate to learn magic; I don't want them to lose me, too." She gathers her skirts and gets up, trying to leave, her walls are too low and he can see the broken girl beneath the pretty princess.

He grabs her hand, hot tears stinging his eyes for her pain, her burdens and loss. "I'm sorry, love." She gives him a watery smile and lets him strokes her knuckles with his thumb softly, before she pulls her hand back. "Goodnight, Captain."

* * *

His gaze lingers on her the whole morning the next day. It makes her skin prickle, as if he can see beneath her very flesh, and it feels oddly relieving, as well as terrifying.

She eats her sweet porridge and swallows down more sweet, warm chocolate drinks, because who knows when she'll get to try it again. She hugs Jefferson tightly, tears in her eyes when he sweetly kisses her forehead and tells her again and again how grateful he is to her, forever in her debt for bringing him home to his family. She says goodbye to the rest of the family, and begins her trek to the Jolly with Hook by her side, the silence between them comforting.

Wonderland is incredible, and terrifying. It's nothing compared to the stories she's heard as a child. The vivid colors, the exotic plans and villages, the sweet honeyed scent in the air are like a dream, an almost nightmarish dream. She grows wary when they reach the path that had led to his crew men's death, her heart rate picks up and she presses closer to his side. So lost in her own thoughts and fears, she hardly notices the little white rabbit popping out form beneath the large purple and orange mushroom. He grabs her arm, and raises his sword from his hilt when the rabbit oddly begins to talk in chipped, short words. "I mean no harm. I just need the Swan girl."

A cold wave of fear spreads over her and her hand immediately reaches for the blade tucked beneath her gown, strapped to her leg. "Sorry, vermin, but you can't have her." Fear grips her veins and coils in her belly when large, square like men appear from behind the bushes and mushrooms. She clings to Hook, her blade pressed to her chest, aimed to strike should anyone come near. She doesn't even get a chance to hear what he tells her, low and whispered in her ear, as the rough strike of some kind of stone knocks her out.

* * *

He wants to laugh at his predicament, he should have expected this, should have known that every bloody realm only held hell in store for him. He was called back to awareness in the middle of being dragged to the Queen of Heart's castle, the festering worry for her safety eating him alive.

"Captain, how nice of you to join us." He gives the woman baring her teeth at him in a demented smile a disgusted, grim grin, his anger at being tied by ropes and being forced to kneel on his knees to her fucking highness grating on his nerves. "Nice to see you, Cora, you haven't changed at all," he spits and she laughs, all sickening sweet and lethal. "But I see you have!" She tilts her head to somewhere behind her and he finally sees that streak of golden hair in the harsh sunlight.

She's alive. The relief that surges to him is indescribable.

He sees a young boy anxiously pacing the floor in front of Emma, his eyes lingering on the ropes tying her wrists. "You're princess here, dear Captain, is failing to understand my motives." She circles around him, her finger tips grazing the leathers around his shoulders, and he cringes at her touch. She leans down, her breath cool and twisting his stomach in a need to hurl at the scent of her fills his nose.

"I want to strip my daughter of everything, of all her happiness, and I've only accomplished taking her son so far." He is dumb struck for a moment, failing to comprehend the purpose of Emma, or the boy, or her daughter. "I can't have Emma and her quest to find out her magical abilities ruin my purpose." She fists the collars of his coat, her crazed eyes boring into his. "It needs to be me! You understand where I'm coming from, right Captain? Revenge is only fulfilled if all other threats are killed."

She won't raise him to bait by bringing up his old revenge quests, ones he's given up on, the ones where he was alone and felt as if only murder and pain could fill his void. It hits him suddenly, when he catches Emma's green, terrified eyes. Cora's daughter was Regina; she had taken her son, the boy who was discreetly untying the ropes around Emma's wrists.

He twists his hook around the rope, digging into the flimsy strands until it gives away and smirks when he rises to his feet, sword raises high above his head. He takes a moment to appreciate the shocked and angry expression on Cora's face before he swings at her, missing by a few flicks away. The movement happens so quickly, he hardly has time to process it, his eyes glued to Emma and the boy running around the guards and towards him. His breath stops in his lungs, the shocking pain lashing against his chest in a wave, and then he looks down, and sees her hand deep in his chest, most likely gripped around his furiously thumping heart. He looks up and sees her vicious smile. "Leave the boy, princess, or I'll crush your pirate's heart."

* * *

Time slows, the world stops spinning, everything inside of her ceases to function when she sees Cora's hand thrust into his chest, around his heart.

She doesn't have time to understand what Cora wants, what her plans are, what her powers are, all she knows is that Hook could die and she can't lose him. She's only mere feet away and wants to throttle the woman, but she's frozen in place, her heart beating frantically, her eyes burning with tears.

She has to save him, she can't lose him.

The boys tugs at her dress, and she looks down, sees his warm brown eyes figuring out a plan before he even says the words. "Use your magic." She shakes her head, wondering how he knows that she even posses any power at all, and feels the panic choking her, she doesn't know, she can't- "Emma, use your magic, concentrate on what you're feeling."

She knows in that moment that the boy is the Evil Queen's son, or more like Regina's son, the one she use to know, the one that controlled her magic through emotions. "Hurry princess, I'm not patient," Cora sneers, twisting her wrist and Hook's eyes go wide as the pain washes over him. "Emma, run," he pleads, desperately.

Cora's dark eyes taunt her and she feels rage surge through her, desperation, and the need to save him at all costs making her head spin.

She will not lose him.

It fills her veins, the bubbling, rushing feeling, and his blue eyes anchor her as it pumps through her. It's foreign and powerful and wonderful and terrible. The light pours out of her in a swirling storm, and blasts Cora back, hitting the guards trying to capture them down. He falls to his knees as she catches her breath tires to comprehend what she just managed to do.

She runs to him, falls to her knees and cups his pale cheeks, feeling relief surging through her at his very much alive heart beating in his chest. "Swan, you did it," he says, voice raspy and she laughs, tears filling her eyes at the wonder in his voice. "Let's leave," she tells him and he nods, stands up with her help. She reaches out her hand for the boy and he hesitates for a moment. "I'm…can you take me back to my mom?" Emma smiles and grips his small hand in her owns. "You don't know how happy I'd be to do just that, Henry."

They head back to the Jolly Roger without any obstacles, except for hunger and thirst. The return is somber, the loss of three crewmen a depressing shadow haunting over the men. Hook lets her explain to the crew that Henry is Regina's son, and that Cora, her mother had taken him away. She hopes with all her heart that once Regina has her son back she'll stop ruining her family's life for him disappearing in the first place. Henry is a sweet boy, and Roland takes liking to him instantly, they even decide to share a quarter, and Robin simply smiles, glad to have some company for his boy.

She breathes heavily, inhaling the sea salt scent of her quarters, relieved that they're finally safe. She never thought a pirate ship would be her safe haven. She showers quickly, washing away the turmoil from the past few days and ponders about how her magic had saved his life. She wanted to feel that again, that rush of power, that strong strike of emotions rushing through her veins, and hoped that once she found Tinker Bell she'd be able to do it without having to be in a life and death situation.

She practically devours the bread slathered in jam that Robin brings her and tells him about the Hatter family reunion, the warmth in his eyes mixed with longing making her wonder what happened to his family. "She passed away, her name was Marian. I loved her…and it was my fault." Emma feels her heart ache for the outlaw; her eyes watering at the thought of little baby Roland losing his mother. She hugs Robin, unwavering even as he flinches at the unexpected contact and smiles when his arms come around her slowly, shyly as he hugs her back. "Thank you, Princess." He bows when he leaves, shutting the door quietly behind him.

She can't possibly sleep, not when her mind is on him, the blue of his eyes, the way she feels about him consuming her, scaring her, mesmerizing her. God, she wishes to kiss him again, wants to show him what she's feeling inside with the press of her lips. She doesn't know exactly what she feels for him, but whatever it is was powerful enough to surge her magic, and that in itself was an extraordinary thing.

With that thought in mind, she tip toes out of her quarters in search for her Captain.

* * *

Please leave a review to let me know what you think! Next chapter has tons of angsty and fluffy CS :)


	7. Chapter 7: Lost Girl

A/N: Hey guys! Thank you all for all your reviews/follows/favs, they really motivate me to continue! Just a warning, this chapter does have mentions of rape and portrays a certain character in a bad light, but it's all part of the story, so I'm sorry! Enjoy the chapter! :)

* * *

"Swan, you should be asleep," he says without looking up, his gaze focused on the map in front of him; her sweet, cherry blossom scent is enough to distinguish who she is. "Couldn't sleep." He looks up slowly, a grin taking over his lips when he sees her in a radiant lavender gown, curving around her waist, her golden hair tumbling down in soft waves.

"You cut quiet the figure in that dress, love." She blushes at his words and he gestures for her to sit, his eyes busy taking in her crimson cheeks, lovely green eyes, and tantalizing pink lips.

"I have a new plan." He raises an eyebrow at her authoritative voice and nods for her to continue. She did save his life today; she can command whatever she wants at this point.

"Regina, the Evil Queen, has been after me for a few years, but it wasn't always that way. She's actually my mother's step mother." She chuckles at his bewildered expression. "I think that once I have control of my magic, I could... Maybe after she has Henry and realizes it doesn't always have to be this way, maybe…" He watches her fingers trace over his sextant as she rambles, sorting through her jumbled thoughts. He stops her hand from sliding over the gold shard edge of the contraption and cutting her finger. He looks up and watches her swallow, her eyes wide. "After I can subdue her with my magic, return Henry to her, if she finds her true love, she'd find her happiness and stop her revenge."

That warm tugging in his heart deepens as her words sink in. He knows this isn't about him, or them, but the words falling from her lips resonate within him and he aches to pull her closer and kiss her. "Tinker Bell does have a knack for finding other's true loves." Her smile widens and she leans closer across the table. "So, we're still going to Neverland?" He sways closer, his eyes falling to her mouth, wanting to close the distance, restrictions, revenge, loyalties be damned.

He wants her like he's never wanted anything in his life.

"Aye," he says softly, and raises his hand to cup her cheek. "Hook…" she breathes as his nose brushes against hers, his heart beats madly in his chest. The insatiable need to taste her lips makes him surge forward without another thought.

Just as his lips touch hers, Smee bursts in through the doors, panting and panicked, barreling towards them. "Captain! We're under attack!"

* * *

There's a flurry of commotion, scattering of swords and weapons above deck, as the ship is attacked by a band of pirates.

She's still the galley, under his pleading order, his blue eyes intense and worried as he told her to stay here, to not come up no matter what she heard. She hopes that Roland and Henry were tucked away in their quarters, away from the disaster occurring above deck. She wishes she was with them, for their comfort as much as her owns.

Her mind replays their broken moment in a constant loop, the way he looked at her, mesmerized and hungry, his lips soft just gliding lightly over hers, right before they were torn apart. She really has the worst luck ever.

She knows for certain now that she doesn't care that he is a pirate or a she a princess, she wants him, desperately, a desire she's never felt before, all of him, all his broken edges and honorable heart and stupid innuendos and sweet smiles.

The door slams open, crashing chairs stacked on top of each other, and she jolts up, hand reaching for her blade immediately and panic flares in her chest. A familiar figure walks in, and she sighs in relief. "Oh, Bae, you scared me, I thought-" Her words are cut off when he suddenly grabs her wrist and slams her back against the wall. The uneven wood jaggedly scratches against her back, and she sucks in a breath at the painful sensation. He leans in close, clamps a hand over her mouth, and gives her a daunting grin. Terror erupts in the pit of her stomach and grows at a furious pace when she sees a manic glint in his eyes.

"Princess Emma Swan, seduced my Captain, killed our men, dragging us into hell, you've been ruining our ship and crew the day you came aboard." His breath his hot on her face and smells distinctly of rum, his hand grips her hip painfully and she swallows hard; she's stuck in a seriously dreadful situation.

She kicks and struggles, her blade falling from her hand when he pries it loose and rips her dress down, exposing her collar bones and shoulders. "What is it that everyone honors about Princesses? Oh yes, their virtue." He tugs her dress up, exposing her from below and she swallows a painful groan when his rough fingers dig into her thighs.

This is not happening, this can't be happening, she can't breathe, her air being blocked by his sweaty hand over her mouth, his pants fall to his knees. She tries to kick him where it hurts, pushing against him, her body shaking with the effort to throw him off. He laughs, cruel and loud, and she feels a sob lodge in her throat as tears well up in her eyes. She's terrified and helpless and this is not happening, she will not let this happen.

"It's the best time too, isn't it? Right when we're under siege! I can ruin you, kill you, and blame it on the bloody bastards attacking us. No one is going to save you, Princess." She is burning with anger, revulsion for the sore excuse for a man in front of her making her stomach heave. She tries to channel her magic, but she' suffocating, too panicked to even think. She feels his teeth dig into her shoulder as he drunkenly moves closer and she cringes at the pain and motion, thanking god he can't function coherently enough to realize what he's doing. She hits his head and digs her nails into his shoulders, tries to push his repulsive body off of her, but it's useless, and he's too heavy. She finally bites his hand over her mouth, relishing in his pained curses and then musters enough breath and courage to scream "Hook!"

* * *

He slashes his sword through the next person slicing though their heart, stabbing his hook into the next, the haze of blood-lust and the feeling of protecting his ship fueling him to kill ruthlessly. They're a pitiable bunch, here to plunder his ship and hardly know how to fight back, their men dropping like flies.

He hears the cry just as he watches the next body drop into the ocean below. His heart sinks into his stomach. "Cover me, mates!" He barrels away from deck, his heart racing, his mind conjuring up every horrific thought until he crashes open the galley door.

He sees Baelfire pressed against Emma, terrified, half unclothed, sobbing with his hand blocking her mouth, struggling even in her tight position.

Fury, white hot fury, makes him growl in anger before he strides forward and shoves Baelfire down. Emma falls to the floor in a heap, but he can't see her now, can't fathom what she's feeling, and instead focuses on the pathetic excuse of a man fumbling on the floor. "I should have known you'd be the most spiteful, Baelfire." The man cringes as he presses his hook close to his jugular dangerously.

He sees Robin trying to help Emma from his peripheral view, but she's shaking and sobbing, refusing to be touched. "Captain, please, I beg for mercy! I don't know what came over me!" He's never felt more loathing and rage in his entire life, his mind muddled with her broken cries and his useless pleas. He kicks him in the balls, again and again, watching the agony on his face, but nothing except death would be the rightful punishment. "We don't hurt women, " he seethes and slides his hook across his neck, taking grim satisfaction as the red liquid pools down his throat. "You," he spits and find Emma's blade on the floor, right next to his head. "Don't touch what is mines." The blade slides into his heart easily, and the blood pours from the wound sluggishly. He watches for a moment, his heart aching unbearably for the boy this man once was, and turns away once the light leaves the whites of his eyes.

* * *

She's trembling, she can't stop trembling, her teeth shattering, her skin throbbing in pain from the ghost of his rough hands, he almost…

"Emma." His bright blue eyes clear her mind, clear the vivid images flashing in her eyes, and she takes in his blood stained cheeks and anxious expression, her eyes filling with tears. She's never felt true fear on this ship until that very moment, she's never felt so helpless and petrified and enraged in her life. He reaches out hesitantly to check her wounds, but she winces, his worried eyes making the sobs building in her throat spill forth as her body shakes with the force of it.

"I won't hurt you, lass," he says softly, sadness and regret filling his voice. She allows him to help her up, too shaken up and bruised to walk without stumbling. He carries her out of the galley, across the deck where the sun is just now dipping low into the sky, welcoming the night. She wants to feel safe in his arms, genuinely does really, but she's too shocked and scared to allow her mind to wander to any other thought.

He waits at the door to her quarters, shuffling awkwardly, biting his lip against saying something that would upset her, so she asks to be left alone, avoiding the hurt look in his eyes. She asks for a bucket of water, and he agrees, makes a move to leave and then stops. "Emma…did he…?" The anger clashes with the anguish in his eyes, and she feels too exposed, too raw, and too vulnerable. She shakes her head and shuts the door when someone brings a large barrel of water in for her.

She scrubs her skin raw with the her cherry blossom soap, trying to rid of the prickly feeling in her skin, allowing herself to cry as the water washes away her awful memories. She yearns for her mother's embrace, her heart clenches to hear her father's reassuring, loving voice.

When she's rubbed raw and exhausted, she dries herself off, thanking every god in every realm for sending Hook in time to save her. She slips into a simple, blue cotton gown, the cloth still holding the smell of her clothes back home, of sweet peony and lavender. Her throat closes up with the ache, the anger and disgust simmering just beneath the broken, alone, frightened, lost girl that she is. She sits on her bed, tears rolling down her cheeks slowly, her back is bruised and aching from the wood and her hands are trembling. Only one person in the world could understand the utter hopelessness she feels at the very moment. She doesn't allow herself to think when she stumbles out of her room and into his.

She needs him.

* * *

He lays wide awake on his bed.

His bath washed away all traces of gore, fighting, and blood, but the images in his mind replay like a bloody nightmare, like Liam's death does every night, until he's sick to his stomach and can't possibly sleep.

Baelfire's betrayal and sorrow for Emma chews away at him; he can't imagine the helpless fear she felt alone below the ship with a man she thought could be trusted. He doesn't want her to be alone tonight, but he won't force his company if she'd rather not have it. He shakes his heart wrenching thoughts away and rises frantically when his door cracks open.

She steps in silently, tentatively, her green eyes, lost and distressed, searching for his across the room. He tilts his head in question as she steps closer quietly, her soft sniffles the only sound breaking the silence in the room, aside from the lapping of the waves outside.

She climbs up and lays down on his bed, her back to him, and he feels his heart ache in every way for her, the need to hold her close and wash away her pain coursing through him as he pulls the covers up and lays down too. He cautiously wraps an arm around her waist, and breathes in relief when she leans into him pressing closer to his chest, her flowery scent filling his senses. He kisses her temple softly, and notices the way she fits perfectly against him, her head tucked against the crook of his neck, her cold toes pressed into his calf, her hand holding his arm close.

Her breathing evens out as he rubs soft circles against her belly and she falls asleep in his arms. He follow soon after, holding her close, breathing in her scent and feeling the warmth of her against him, along with the rocking of the ship, lulling him into a deep sleep.

* * *

Please leave a review and let me know how you feel so far! The next chapter will definitely be a lot more lighthearted, and it is possible that CS will finally give into their desires ;)


	8. Chapter 8: Stars and Moon Collide

A/N: THANK YOU! Your reviews mean the world to me! Just a warning, this chapter gets smutty ;)

* * *

She wakes up to sunlight filtering through the clear windows, the sound of a murmuring crowd, sea gulls, and lapping waves filtering through her hazy, sleepy mind. She turns over and realizes she's alone, but his scent lingers all around her, sea salt and spices making her press her face into the pillow to inhale deeply. She stretches languidly, relishing in the peace and respite; she honestly hasn't slept this well in days.

Just as she thinks about going back to her own quarters, Roland and Henry knock excitedly and yell through the door, asking her if they can come in. "Emma! You're ok!" They run to her and climb onto the bed, their bright smiles washing away all her terrors. "Killian told us you had a rough night, I'm sorry Emma." Henry wraps an arm around her and Roland climbs onto her lap, tucking his face against her neck. Her heart warms at the sweet affection and she hugs them both back, kissing their heads one by one.

"Killian?" she wonders aloud and Roland grins. "That's the Captain's real name! He only lets us call him that." "Does he now?" she asks and tickles Roland until his sweet laughter fills the room. Henry joins in and soon all three of them are laughing, tangled up in Hook's sheets, the heaviness from the night before all but gone now.

Once they've settled from their round of laughter, Emma finally asks them the question that's been bugging her since she woke. "Where are we?" They both open their mouths wide to answer, but are interrupted when Hook coughs, leaning against the wood of his door, a tray of what seems to be food in his hand. "Why don't you lads go with Robin to town? I heard there are the sweetest candy apples here." He throws a small, velvet bag in their direction and they scamper off, whooping and laughing excitedly.

Her heart flips when she sees his blue eyes gazing at her, wide and dazzling. She takes in his appearance; he's changed from black leather to a white tunic and black breeches, gold embroidery lacing the front of his shirt. It's so unusual from his usual leather garb, that she looks on astonished for a moment; he looks even more handsome if it's possible.

"Morning, beautiful." He smirks as she blushes and walks into his room, placing the tray on the bed with caution, sitting at the very edge. Her stomach growls and her mouth waters as the delicious scent of the food fills the room. "How-god that smells amazing." He chuckles and pushes the tray closer. There's a cup of orange juice, steaming meat stew, and ripe, fresh fruits. She stares at the abundance in shock, and looks up at him bewildered. Just a day ago they were scrabbling for the last piece of bread.

"We're restocking for Neverland, love, this town happened to have a port and a plentiful amount of resources." He tucks a stay curl behind her ear and she feels her heart beat increase at the simple touch. She tucks into her food almost immediately, too hungry to notice his eyes taking in her every sigh and moan as the warm stew fills her mouth with its savory flavor. "Is that why you're dressed like that?" she asks as she bites into a strawberry. The sweet, tangy juices burst over her tongue and she nearly weeps at the rare delicacy.

"Indeed, Swan, the people here seem to be quiet giving. Why? Do you like it?" He gives her a cheeky grin and she rolls her eyes as she devours another berry. "You don't look too bad." "Coming from you, I must say, that is one of the highest compliments I've ever received." She laughs, the banter, the food, and the calmness in the air around them a wonderful rarity. "Are you alright, Swan?" He asks when she goes silent for too long. He leans closer, his vividly blue eyes reading her like always. "Yes, yeah I'm…I'm fine." He looks down, nodding his head in understanding and sighs.

"I'm sorry about what happened, Emma, it was unforgivable and he was an utterly abhorrent bastard for coming near you at all, I would do anything to-" She grabs his arm as he rambles to halt his words and gives him a shy smile; she can see the regret and guilt in his deep, blue eyes and the hunch in his shoulders; she doesn't want him to feel responsible for the actions of an ignorant, terrible man. "It's ok, Killian, you saved me and he's gone now." His lips tilt up into a grin slowly, as if he can't believe she's really sitting in his quarters, munching on berries, and smiling contentedly. "You said Killian," he remarks and she blushes at the sincerity in his eyes. "Yes, well, it is your name."

He chuckles and tilts her chin up, eyes falling to her mouth as his thumb swipes over her bottom lip to catch a drop of strawberry nectar. She feels mesmerized, heat coiling in her belly, as he brings his thumb to his lips and sucks off the juice, his smoldering gaze holding hers. "Be ready in an hour, darling, I'm taking you out to see the town of Friar." He winks as he leaves and she can't help but grin when her cheeks flush and a million butterflies flutter in her stomach. She finishes her stew and fruits, gulps down her juice, and runs into her room to dress for the day.

* * *

At dawn, Robin had stumbled into his quarters; eyes going wide at Emma nestled against his chest, his arm wrapped around her waist. He glared at the outlaw and he had thrown his hands up in apology before whispering that they had hit land.

They had never encountered a town called Friar in all his maps, but it turned out it was a hidden jewel in between a sea of changing realms. The men hauling in new supplies at port welcomed The Jolly Roger warmly, but ever the cautious Captain, he spent a good few hours till the sun was high in the sky roaming the towns to make sure this wasn't a trap. It turned out to be just that: a treasure of a land full of cheery women, men and children and more food, clothing, spices than he'd ever seen in any realm.

He asks for another bag to wrap up the food supplies and hands it to one of his crew men to stock up the ship. He reluctantly slips a few gold coins into the old man's hand. She had been incredibly insistent that although they were pirates, paying for some of the goods instead of ransacking the town would allow them to be more welcomed. His gaze drifts to her like always, and he smiles when he sees her chasing Roland and Henry around the grand water fountain, her new, emerald green dress he bought her shining beneath the sunlight.

She's ethereal, beautiful, and angelic and he knows in that instant, as she laughs with her head thrown back as Roland throws his tiny arms around her legs, that he is completely and irrevocably in love with Emma Swan. His heart clenches in chest because the feeling goes against what he believe in, what he promised himself, but he can't help it, he can't help but feel that she is everything he's been searching for in all his life.

He knows he's not good enough of for her, he's a pirate who kills, steals, and fights, and she a Princess from high born blood, but something in him screams that he could change; he could change for her. Not completely of course, once a pirate, always a pirate, and his loyalties to his brother still prick at his heart, but he yearns to love her and show her that she changed his life the night his eyes met hers in a tavern in the Enchanted Forest.

By night fall, he decides to stay the night in Friar; they all need a good night's rest and the inn they take over is welcoming and full of ale and rum in the tavern below. He makes sure the youngest have a full meal of meat pies and apple juice before he follows Robin up the stairs to settle them in for bed. He pats their heads as they nestle into the warm sheets, his heart warm as they close their eyes sleepily.

Roland had always held a special place in his heart, and surprisingly Henry, with his brilliant mind and kind heart had taken a piece too. He catches Robin smiling curiously at him across the room, leaning against the door. "Spill it, mate." He chuckles and shrugs his shoulders. "You just…you're good with them." He doesn't know what the point of such observation is and can't explain why it makes him so content to know that bandit approves of this. "I'm just doing my duties as Captain." "Oh sure, Hook, just like you caring for Emma is a duty?" He feels his face flush and gives him a grimace, aware that his heart on his sleeve is becoming way too apparent, and he can't allow that, can't allow his crew to think he's gone soft for a girl. Robin grabs his shoulder before he can leave, and squeezes softly. "Liam would want you to be happy, Killian." He swallows hard and sees the obvious respect and loyalty the bandit holds for him. He nods once and mumbles goodnight before quickly stepping down the stairs to the warm and lively tavern below.

* * *

She sips on her apple cider slowly, the warmth of the mug warming her up, as she watches from her seat in the back of the tavern as each of his men fall for a wench and disappear up the stairs or behind closed doors. She knows they are only men, pirates actually, at sea for days on end and have needs to be fulfilled, but can't help but feel distaste when they roughly pull the girls away, even if they simply giggle and follow.

She misses Jefferson. She likes the rest of the crew just fine, but she misses Jefferson, his place as second hand to Hook, his smile, his thoughtful words, his concern for her in such a short amount of time. She hopes he's happy with his family in Wonderland.

She hasn't seen _him_ for a few hours and the worry simmering in her chest makes way to her head, making her irrationally too concerned about his whereabouts. It surprises her, but she can't shake the rising jealously and hurt as she imagines him with a bar wench, alone, in a bed-no she shouldn't think of such thoughts.

Relief surges through her when she sees him stroll back to the bar, his laughter loud as one of his crew men cracks a joke and his eyes shining as he picks up the rum offered by the barmaid. She watches him, captivated by his aura that lights up the people around him, and remembers the night she caught sight of him in a tavern long ago, when his blue eyes had met hers from across the room, and she had only known him as Captain Hook, evil, vindictive, intelligent, and seductive. He pats Smee on the back and turns down a wench practically spilling her breasts in his face, and catches her gaze, smiling warmly; she knows that those first few stories were mere distortions.

Her heart beat speeds up as he approaches her, his eyes solely focused on her, and she knows in that moment that she wants him, just as much as he wants her. "I believe I first caught sight of you in a tavern long ago, Princess." He sits across from her, tilting his tumbler of rum to his mouth and smirks as she watches him lick his lips after. "You were just a scary pirate then." He grins and leans forward, his eyes falling to her neckline for a moment, creating a scarlet blush to paint her cheeks. "Oh? And what am I to you now? Not scary?" She giggles and feels her body lean forward into him, as if gravity was pushing them closer. "No, not scary. Intelligent, kind, tactful, and brave, but not scary."

She loves that he looks shocked, swallowing hard, before he gains composure and chuckles, his blue eyes wide in wonder. "You are a peculiar one, Swan." The heat sweltering in her belly gives her courage to softly say the next few words. "Can you show me my room, Captain? I'm awfully tired." He sees her intent as she tilts her head and looks up from beneath her lashes, a smirk on her lips as he opens and closes his mouth for a second, unraveled by her. His eyes darken as he stands and holds out his hand to help her rise. "Right this way, darling." She follows, her heart fluttering in her chest.

* * *

The second they get to her door, he gives into his voracious need and kisses her, swallowing her gasp as he tastes her soft, pliant lips, shoving the door open behind them, leading her into the room. "Gods, Swan, you don't know how long I've wanted to do that." She laughs and tugs at his coat as they walk backwards to the bed. He presses kisses down her chin to her neck, sucking lightly at her racing pulse and grins when she whimpers.

He reaches for her lips again, getting lost in her striking green eyes, darkened with desire, before she pulls his mouth to hers. Her fingers tug at his vest, the scent of her, the feel of her stirring a desire in him he's never felt in his life. They fall onto the bed in a tangle of limbs and clothes and her sweet laughter makes his heart clench.

She's a princess, a virgin, completely innocent and he shouldn't taint her with his darkness.

"Emma, wait…" he tries to pulls himself off of her, but she's resistant, arching beneath him and kissing her way down to his neck, making his head spin. "No, I don't want to wait." He groans when her tongue tangles with his, soft and sweet, electrifying him with need. He pulls away, tugging on her bottom lip, loving the whimper that leaves her throat. "Love, do you know that this means? Are you sure you want-" "Yes! Yes, Killian, I want you, I need you."

His eyes widen when she uses his name, his real name, and his hunger for her becomes even more ardent. He's lost in her after that, right and wrong vanishing from his mind as he pulls her in for a long, languid kiss, savoring her, groaning as her fingers wrestle with the buttons on his shirt. She tears it open when the buttons don't comply and he laughs, pressing hot kisses down her throat and stops her wandering hands from unlacing his breeches.

"What-" she begins to asks, but he kisses her, halting her words. Her cheeks are flushed, her lips opening under his for more. She's beautiful. "Do you trust me, Emma?" She nods vehemently and he feels a tug in his heart, his need for her blurring with his love for her. He reaches behind her to unlace her dress, kissing her shoulder as her skin is revealed, the bruise from her terrible encounter making him even more needy to show her just how she should be treated, how she should be loved. The emerald silk falls down her body slowly and he holds her gaze, her eyes dark with lust, but nervous around the edges.

He kisses her soft and slow, his hand gripping her hip lightly as his hook trails down her exposed skin with the dulled curve. He finally allows himself to drink her in, sweeping his gaze over her smooth, flawless skin and soft curves scattered with light feckless and almost swallows his tongue. "Bloody hell, Emma, you're beautiful." She blushes and the heat rolls all the way down to her breasts, her glorious breasts, tipped with dusky, pink nipples begging for his touch. She makes a move as if to cover herself, so he kisses her, tangling their fingers together above her head. "You're a vision, love." He breathes against her lips and feels a thrill run down his spine when she smiles and nips at his lower lip.

* * *

He nips at her neck, sucking on her skin, kissing his way down to the swells of her breasts, the sensual touch of his mouth making her sigh blissfully. His lips cover one nipple, sucking tightly, tongue circling the bud, making her keen at the sensation. His hand plays with the other, squeezing and massaging, his blue eyes intent on her face.

His touch heats her up from the inside out, the burning between her thighs aching for something, the feeling new and incredible as it pools between her legs. "Killian, I—oh," his tongue traces her belly button, his scruff ticking her as he presses wet, hot kisses down, down, _down_. Her nervousness gets the best of her before he can reach to where he intends and she looks down at him, the view of him between her legs exciting her as much as it frightens her. "You alright, darling?" his finger skim up and down her inner thigh, his hook tracing her knee, she shivers and bites her lip.

"I—I've never done this." He chuckles and rises up to kiss her, his lips making her melt back into the bed. "I know that, love, but it feels good, I want to make you feel good." His blue eyes are dark with lust, his lips smiling at her tenderly so she nods, trusting him with her body completely. He leans back down to between her legs and parts her them gently, keeping his gaze on hers. She shivers, her heart racing in her chest, as the cools air grazes over her sensitive skin, and sees his jaw clench as he bites his lower lip and breaks their stare to fall lower, to her feet.

She presses up on her elbows confused and giggles when his lips brush the soles of her feet. "Killian, what are you doing?" He grins as he kisses and nips at her calf, swirling his tongue under her knee. "Taking my time, Swan." Heat thrums in her core as his stubbles burns the soft skin of her thighs, his lips leaving hot, wet kisses up to her where she's soaked and aching. She forgets to be nervous, afraid, and worried, her hands fisting the sheets, a deep shuddering breath escaping her lips, as his warm breath blows softly over her, his cool hook bending her knee, his lips grazing her skin.

* * *

His cock aches for her, throbbing beneath his leathers, but he's too enraptured by her gloriously naked body to pay regards. He slides a finger through her warm, wet folds, groaning at how utterly soaked she is for him. She's panting, her thighs trembling, so he eases her with soft kisses over her flushed, needy skin, tasting her delicious desire on his lips.

"Please, Killian," she begs brokenly, pushing her hips up asking for what she's never had. He loves the way his name tumbles from her mouth, intensifying his need to consume and ravish her. He licks a stripe through her cunt, bottom to top, moaning as her taste floods his tongue, sweet and tangy. She keens, her back arching and looks down, her frantic, aroused eyes searching for him. "Shhh, love, breathe for me." He grabs her hand and tangles their fingers before licking against her more insistently, lapping her sweet slickness, twirling his tongue around her throbbing bundle of nerves.

She grows wetter and louder when he wraps his lips around the bud and sucks softly, tongue circling relentlessly. Her hand pulls away from his and falls into his hair, clenching tightly, her other hand cupping her own breast. "Fuck, Swan, yes darling, just give into me." She's divine, tormenting him in the best way, and he increases his efforts, wants her to fall apart. "Oh god, it feels so good, I can't-oh god." She rolls her hips against his mouth passionately, rousing his already searing want for her, driving him insane.

He presses single finger against her slippery cunt as she rolls her hips and soon he's surrounded by her clenching wet walls. He bites her inner thigh, overwhelmed by her heat, before redirecting himself to her throbbing clit, licking roughly, sucking, his eyes glancing up to see her back arched, mouth wide, eyes clenched shut. Fucking beautiful, she really is. With a loud moan, she falls apart, shivering as her walls flutter against his finger, her slickness covering his chin.

He smiles when she pulls away; if it were up to him, he'd never leave his place between her legs.

* * *

"Oh my god," she pants, her body buzzing, her core tingling with the most pleasurable sensations. He chuckles softly and lazily kisses her belly button, her hips, nuzzles against her thigh as she catches her breath. "That was-" "Up to the Princess's satisfaction?" He waggles his eyebrows, smug grin on his lips and she laughs, her heart fluttering with affection, her need for him still not sated.

She reaches for him, but he catches her hand, kisses her knuckles before falling down between her legs once more. "Killian," she whines, needy and curious. "I love when you say my name, Swan." She gasps and rolls her hips when he teases that spot, her fingers fisting in the sheets, because it feel so good. "I want you," she breathes, holding his smoldering blue eyes. "And I you, love, but first…" He pushes a finger deep within her and she takes a sharp intake of air, the intrusion pleasurable, yet tight. "I want you to come, again," he murmurs against her wet core, his eyes hooded and dark.

She tugs at his soft, silky hair as he sucks against her clit, tongue twisting and twirling, bringing her closer in a matter of minutes. "God," she rasps when he adds another finger, the burn diminishing as he pushes in and out, her slick want making everything slippery and good, so, so, _good_.

She looks down and sees his mouth open wide against her, his hair messy, her fingers holding on tightly, and it's so incredibly hot; she never imaged this is what it would be like, not even when Ruby had sworn it. She'd never doubt her again.

She feels the building pressure explode suddenly, her body filing with intense euphoria, her breath caught in her throat as she clenches around his still moving fingers. Her thighs trap his head between her legs and his laughter make her shudder; she's so sensitive. He kisses a wet trail up her body, whispering compliments and promises against her skin. She smiles, hazy and blissed out, kisses him and tastes the tangy flavor of herself on his tongue, and it pools desire between her thighs.

She bites his bottom lip, sucking roughly, before she tries to flip them over. She pushes him to lie down, smirk on her lips as she straddles his waist. His fingers traces down her neck, her breasts, gliding over her stomach, his blue eyes gazing at her with such reverence and need. She leans down, allowing the longing that's been burning within her the moment she met him wash away any nervous or anxious thoughts.

She tilts his chin up and kisses the column of his neck, nipping and sucking his skin, the salty, unique taste driving her mad with want. She trails down to his chest, leaving hot, wet kisses, twisting her fingers in his soft hair. He's lean and muscled, his abs leading down to the v of his hips. Her heart beat quickens as she licks a stripe down his stomach, his breathy curses encouraging her motions.

Greedily, she unlaces his pants and tugs them off, her breath catching when his hard cock bobs lightly; her slick core throbs and she looks up. "You're so big," she mumbles out, her fingers touching him with whisper soft touches. "Emma," he breathes and she sees that he looks wrecked, lower lip caught between his teeth, eyes glazed with need. It makes her feel powerful, Captain Hook lying beneath her, taut with desperation for her touch.

She smirks and wraps a hand around him, recalling what little things Ruby would tell her late into the night in her room, when they were both too drunk to be appropriate. He's warm, so warm and soft despite the hardness beneath. He's wet at the tip, almost red, and she craves to taste him, to make him shudder because of her mouth. His fingers clench in her hair when she licks over the head with her tongue, her belly coiling with want as his hook, cool and sharp slides down her arm. "Fuck, love," he groans and pulls her up, before she even gets to taste him again.

* * *

I know, I know, I ended it at the worst time, but there's definitely more to come! Please let me know what you think, I don't write smut often, so I hope it was alright.


	9. Chapter 9: I'm Yours

A/N: For the guest reviewer, thank you for your feedback. This is an alternate universe, so no, charming was never a Shepherd nor David. I did mention that they almost had another daughter, but she passed away at birth. For this story, my focus was mostly on Emma and Hook, but I'll keep fleshing out other characters in mind for the future. Thanks!

Thank you all for the reviews, they always make me happy! Just a heads up, there's smut in this chapter too.

* * *

She's pouting at him, lips kiss swollen and red, as if his cock was a piece of candy and he had just taken it away.

Gods, she was perfect.

"I need you, love, right bloody now." He swallows her throaty laughter with a kiss, devouring her mouth, licking into it as if she was the most decadent desert. He pins her body under his, smirking as she inhales sharply, her fingers flexing in his hair, her eyes glazed with a burning passion. He trails a path of heated kisses to her neck, nipping at the sensitive skin, cock aching to dive into her warm depths.

"Killian," she whines and wraps her arms around his shoulders, arching into him, her breasts rubbing against his chest enticingly. "God, I need-" "I know, love, I've got you." He hooks her lean leg around his hip, opening her slick and warm to the tip of his cock; they shudder at the touch. "Swan," he breathes heavily, kissing her soft and slow, brushing her hair back with the brace of where his hook was, until he had removed it for the fear of hurting her.

"Darling, this may hurt a bit." She runs her finger through his hair, nipping at his bottom lip, smiling coyly. "I trust you." The words sear into his heart, filling an aching spot he never knew he had; she trusted him. He presses a soft, affectionate kiss to her lips, her nose, and her chin before slowly entering her aching cunt, swallowing her moan as he stretches her, hot, and so incredibly wet. "Fuck, Emma, you're so tight."

He holds her gaze, kissing the single tear that drips down her cheek, and waits, allowing her to adjust even as his whole body burns to fuck her into the bed. She kisses him languidly and arches her hips up, wrapping her other leg around his waist, whispering to move. He bites his lower lip as he pulls out and slides back in, her walls fluttering around him, her whimpers urging him on.

Her thighs tremble as he drives into her; they fit so bloody perfectly, as if she was made for him. He increases his pace when she moans, nails digging into his shoulders as she begs for more, panting hotly against his lips. "K-Killian, " she keens when his slides his hand between their sweat slick bodies and rubs her clit in circular motions, urging her to let go. "Oh, god, fuck." He groans as the indecent words falls from her lips, her teeth dig into the flesh between his shoulder and neck as he thrusts deeper and faster, relishing in her slick walls gripping him tightly. She cries out when he angles his head lower to kiss and caress her breasts, sucking a hardened nipple into his mouth, breathing roughly against her skin.

He's never felt so out of control with a woman, her pleasure his only desire for the moment. "Yes darling, just like that," he coaxes as she meets him thrust for thrust, her lips finding his just as he presses against her bundle of nerves, pushing deep into her cunt. "Come for me, Emma, let go, love." He rubs her clit insistently, cock aching for release, his uneven breaths fanning her cheek.

It only takes a few more thrusts before she's coming hard, squeezing and pulsing around his cock, his name leaving her lips in a breathless cry. His hips stutter against her before he falls, ecstasy blurring his vision as he comes inside of her, rocking into her as he rides out his climax, her walls still fluttering around him. She tilts his head up, tugging at his hair, and kisses him gently, a grin curling her lips, his own sated smile mirroring hers. She's devastatingly beautiful and he's never wanted to declare his love for her more than in that moment.

He doesn't.

* * *

She traces patterns against his soft chest hair, snug against the crook of his arm, her legs tangled with his under the sheets, enjoying the feeling of his fingers stroking through her hair lazily.

She feels deliciously used, satisfied, her heart content.

The silence is comfortable and peaceful as they lie together, in each other's arms, a flickering wax candle making the room glow. "Doe it always feel like that?" His chest rumbles as he chuckles, so she looks up, her heart melting at the sight of his lazy, pleased smile. "Mind-blowing?" She nods, blushing at the way his tongue presses against his lip playfully. He tucks her hair behind her ear and strokes the back of his knuckles down her cheek. "It only happens for a special few, lass."

She kisses him, his response making her giddy, and moans low in her throat when he tilts his head and glides his tongue along hers, making heat simmer low in her belly. "So are we…" she begins breathlessly as she pulls away, he lips tingling. She traces the scar beneath his eyes, wondering the story behind it, and tangles her fingers into the silky strands of his raven hair. "Are we what, darling?" he smirks and smooths his warm, calloused hand down her spine, cupping her ass, making her shiver; the touch only further sparking her need.

She gestures to their intimate bodies with her chin and he chuckles warmly. "Is a pirate about to court a princess? I doubt it, love." Her smile falls, her heart beating unsteadily as she tries to decipher his change in mood, but then he flips her over, hovers above her for amount and then pulls her lips into a fiery kiss.

He kisses her thoroughly, slow and deep, until she forgets what they were discussing. She pulls away, breathing raggedly, grinning when he bumps their noses together affectionately. "I'm yours, Emma Swan, and you are mines." Her heart clenches in her chest, tears welling in her eyes as she holds his swirling blue gaze, the emotions within her making her grip his forearms to steady herself.

In that moment, she realizes, she might be in love with him, totally, utterly in love with Killian Jones. She laughs at his goofy grin and kisses him, trying to express the words she cannot say, hoping he'll understand. They fall asleep eventually, her face tucked against his neck, his burrowed in her hair, their bodies intertwined, holding each other, content, happy, relaxed.

* * *

He takes her again the next morning, loving her soft and slow, whispering words of praise into her skin until she falls against him, shaking and stunning. He follows, like always, his heart beating in time with hers, bliss easing every worry from his body.

They leave Friar in the afternoon, his crew well rested and in high spirits as they set sail for Neverland. It's their last task, the most daunting, but he doesn't feel the fear and dread like before, trusts that if they got this far, another trip into his own hell would be only a minor burden.

They're delayed when a storm rolls in, the oceans unsteady waves rocking the ship, rain pouring down in unorganized torrents. He spends his days caring for the Jolly, practicing sword fights with his crew, even combating Emma once (she proves to know a lot more than a princess normally knows about sword wielding and it only makes him want her more), playing with Henry and Roland, showing her how to steer the ship, her bright and eager smile proving to him that she would make one hell of a pirate.

Robin simply grins, shaking his head when he catches them on more than one occasion, kissing passionately, faces flushed.

He tells her about his mother dying when he was very young; his brother leaving for the navy, his father abandoning him not long after, his too blue eyes a reminder of what he had loss. He tells her about his days as Lieutenant on his brother's ship, his ship now, and gives her a very discrete version of his brother's horrifying death by the royals. He tells her about Neverland, the 300 years he spent in the awful, but mesmerizing Island, trapped by his pain, revenge and longing for his brother.

He learns of her life at the castle, her daily horse rides, sword fights, secretive trips to the taverns to distance her away from the pressure of being picture perfect princess ready to marry any suitor worthy enough for her hand. He learns of her close friend Ruby, her mother and father whom she loves dearly and is so fond of, her fear of disappointing them, her anger, as well as understanding of the Evil Queen's pain.

He makes love to her endlessly, memorizing her body, all the ways to make her fall, teaching her what she begs to know of his, and bares his soul to her, breathes hers in, falls deeper and deeper, faster, and faster.

On the day they finally decide to leave, she kisses him hard, thanking him for doing this for her. The world spins as the bean is thrown out to the sea; the only stability as they're sucked into a new realm is his Swan in his arms.

* * *

As always, please leave a review to let me know what you think! This chapter was a bit short, but worry not, the next one should be up soon!


	10. Chapter 10: Welcome to Neverland

Enjoy! :)

* * *

Her breath catches in her throat when she takes in the captivating view before her. The air feels different, almost like twisting torrents of magic whirring through the winds. The ocean was a midnight blue, the waves restlessly jostling the ship as it settled. The velvety dark sky was sparkling with bright diamond like stars.

"Welcome to Neverland, Princess," he whispers against the shell of her ear, his arms wrapped around her waist. Fear mixed with an odd sort of excitement burned through her veins. She made it.

"Steer towards Neverwood and Pixie Hollow, we'll dock in a few days time," he directs and slips away from her, pressing a kiss to her temple before moving towards the fore-deck, grabbing a map. Robin walks pass her, squeezing her shoulder, and she watches them plan and argue, discussing their next move.

He's standing tall, his hook tracing the lines marked red on the map, but she can see the hunch in his shoulders, the worry festering around the irises of his blue eyes. She doesn't disturb them with her questions, instead grabs Roland and Henry who both seem a little shaken and exhausted down to their bunks.

"Do you think we'll see any lost boys?" Henry asks as she pulls the sheets to cover him up. Roland is fast asleep, his face serene and calm, his little purple monkey held tightly in his arms.

She sits on the edge of his bed and strokes the hair out of his eyes, and feels her heart clench when she sees hints of Regina's face, the Regina she knew before rage and revenge consumed her.

"I hope not, my darling boy, they're viscous little ones from what I've heard." Henry shakes his head and smiles. "They're just lonely and lost; they have no one to take care of them." Her heart warms at the empathy and wisdom Henry possess and leans down to kiss his forehead. "Maybe they are...sleep, Henry, we'll worry tomorrow.

* * *

"He bathes with cool water, scrubbing his skin as if he rubs hard enough his awful memories and uneasy thoughts will vanish. The very thought of the island had induced painful memories of his brother's death; being here was so much bloody worse, but he had to soldier on, for his crew's sake, for her sake.

He convinced the crew to delay their trek into the woods for a few days. He knows delaying the inevitable would only cause more anxiety, but he wasn't ready to put her, or any of them, in immediate danger without sufficient preparations and plans.

He's barley pulled on his pants when he hears her come in. Before he can spin around to face her, she walks up and wraps her arms around his waist. Her soft cheek rests against his bare back, her steady heartbeat pumping against his skin. He intertwines his fingers with hers, feeling more relaxed and at ease with her near.

"I know you're worried." He hears the guilt in her voice and tries to will it away, but she continues. "We can leave, if you want, we don't need to-" "Emma," he says her name chidingly and feels her warm breath stutter against his skin. "We came all this way for this, everything we've been looking for is right in front of us. You're going to save your family." He squeezes her hand to reassure her.

She buries her face into his back, between his shoulder blades, sighing deeply. "What if…what if I can't do it? What if I'm not strong enough?" He hates the insecurity in her voice, his heart aching to ease her of her worries. He turns around to face her and takes in her downcast eyes and lip caught between her teeth, nibbling on it nervously. It's always so fetching, but right now he can see the apprehension in the slump of her shoulders. He tilts her chin up and pulls her lip free, gliding his thumb across the red skin, his heart aching at the wet trace of tears clinging to her lashes.

"Swan, you're the strongest person I know. You've managed to live on a pirate ship, broke through an Ice Queen's barriers, brought a family together, and saved a young lad from a terrible fate." Her lips curve up into a smile and he bends lower to kiss her softly. "You saved my life with your magic, love, it's all inside you, and it's bloody extraordinary. It's about time you embraced it." She lets out a shuddery breath and brings her arms around his neck. "You really know how to charm a girl." He laughs and kisses her, pulls her closer with an arm around her waist, her lips melting against his passionately. "Only you, love."

* * *

She loves kissing him, loves the way he parts his lips under her insistent tongue and lets her plunder, explore, take, and savor. His arms come around her waist, pulling her closer, until they're pressed together chest to hip. She trails her fingers down from his soft hair to his back, tracing the light scars littering his otherwise smooth, warm skin.

She stumbles as he rock his hips against hers and breathes an apology between the skin of her neck and collar bone. She pulls him up and presses their lips together, letting him lead, to suck, lick, bite.

She's thrumming with need, ravenous want making her melt like a puddle in his arms. "Bed, love," he growls against her lips, but she shakes her head, pulls away just as his brows furrow and slides her fingers down his wicked mouth, to his neck, to his chest.

She smirks at his aroused, yet confused expression and gracefully falls to her knees. His eyes flutter shut and he praises gods and deities she's never heard of as she kisses below his navel, tracing her tongue down, scraping her teeth against his sensitive skin. She's become more efficient at removing the laces of his breeches and they fall away easily. She holds his blue eyes, dark with need, as she pulls down his breeches.

She loves doing this, pleasing him, begged him to teach her exactly what he liked. She loves watching him fall apart for her; lose control simply by her mouth and the look in her eyes. It makes her feel powerful.

His cock is hard and thick, warm in her hand, precum already leaking from the tip. "Bloody hell, love," he moans when she grasps him fully and strokes up and down, firm and steady, watching his face intently as he becomes a mess in her hands. She kisses along his length, licking teasingly from base to tip, before wrapping her lips around the throbbing head and sucking hard. His hand falls to her hair as he utters her name in a strangled moan. She grins with him in her mouth, hot and heavy; her tongue lapping beneath the head, where she had figured out was the most sensitive skin. She grips his thighs as he jerks forward, muttering incoherent praises and curses, his fingers tightening in her hair. The heat pooling in her belly makes her suck harder, pulling back and taking him in again. She clenches her thighs together to relieve the ache between her legs, her skin already slick with want.

* * *

He bites his lower lip to stop the loud moan from escaping his mouth when she licks wickedly beneath the head of his cock.

It always surprises him, how bloody good at this she's become. It only makes him hotter, more desperate for her, his hips jerking, trying to fit deeper into her wet, warm mouth. She coughs when he goes too deep, lost in his passion, and pulls back immediately, apology on his lips for discomforting her, but he loses all coherent thought when she licks her lips and draws him in again.

Gods above, she's amazing.

Her jade eyes flicker up to his and she widens her mouth, nodding and he curses when he realizes what she means. "Gods, I love your mouth." She moans around his cock, the vibrations pulling him into that pleasurable abyss, his release closer than he'd expected.

He thrusts forward slowly, cursing under his breath as she swallows around him. It feels like an electric pulse in his bloodstream, her mouth driving him absolutely insane. "Fuck," he watches as she slips a hand under her skirts to ease the ache between her thighs.

He wants to tell her how much he loves her, how perfect she is, how good she makes him feel, but when he touches the back of her throat, he can't do anything but scramble to warn her as his cock pulses. She tightens her hold on his thighs to hold him closer and he loses it, shuddering as he comes deep into her mouth in pulsing waves, watching her swallow him down like he's the sweetest things she's ever tasted. She pulls away with a pop, licks her lips, and smiles up at him proudly, eyes dark with desire.

"You're marvelous, love." He bends to kiss her swollen, red lips, pulling her up, bringing her hand, working lazily over herself, to his lips. "Having me in your mouth did this to you, darling? Gods, you're so bloody wet." He sucks her fingers clean and gently backs her up against the wall. "Killian," she breathes, full of need, tilting her head back as he traces kisses down to the top of her breasts. She tugs at his hair at the nape of his neck, urging him for more; he loves how impatient she gets.

He drops to his knees like she had done earlier, grinning up at her mischievously. She rolls her eyes, and suddenly gasps when he lifts her skirts up quickly, ducking beneath the material.

* * *

She presses her fist against her mouth when a loud moan tries to tumble out of her throat. He's on his knees, under her skirts, her thigh resting steadily on his shoulder, his sinful tongue licking long, tantalizing stripes through her slick folds, sucking her little bundle of nerves roughly.

Her leg shakes as he increases his pace, her soft pants and breathy moans filling the room. "Killian, oh…fuck." He rolls his tongue around her clit, presses two fingers against her aching cunt, slipping in easily. She loves his mouth so much. His stubble rubs against her flushed, wet skin, pushing her towards that beautiful edge.

He chuckles when she loses her balance and grasps for his hair, hidden beneath her skirts. His arm comes around to steady her as his teeth scrape gently over her clit, his fingers pumping into her quickly, massaging her fluttering walls. She arches into his mouth, pulling his head closer when she feels the coil in her belly tighten, her muscles tensing for one, glorious second, before she falls, his name escaping her lips in a pleasurable cry.

He doesn't stop, moves his fingers as her walls clench, and licks her sensitive nub to prolong her release. She forces him to pull away when she's trembling and can't take anymore. He slips out from beneath her skirts and looks up at her, hair tousled, chin and lips covered in her slick arousal, eyes shining, proud smirk hiding how utterly wrecked she knows he really is.

She reaches a hand out and traces one finger over his shining lower lip. His tongue darts out to taste her skin, painting her cheeks light pink. "I love your mouth," she tells him reverently and his smile grows.

He stands and pulls her to him, wipes his mouth down her neck in a flutter of kisses that leave her giggling. He leads her to bed and she follows, curls up into his arms. He doesn't falls asleep instantly and she yearns to know what he's thinking, wants him to confide his feelings in her, to allow her to comfort him in more ways than bodily pleasure.

"Stop biting your tongue, Swan, let it out." She rolls her eyes at his cheeky grin and traces the scar on his cheek. "How did you get this?" He rolls onto his back, pulling her along, draping her across his lean body.

"I was practicing sword fighting with Liam's crew on my first day on his ship."

It's the first time he's used his real name instead of saying brother or captain and her heart warms when she sees the clear affection in his eyes. "I hadn't realized it had been a ruse to test my skills and loyalty. I thought I had to prove myself, hoped that what I had learned from the streets was enough. We were led to the side deck, Liam behind me, so I took the last blow and ended up falling over and slashing my skin." She laughs and kisses the scar softly.

"You didn't have to prove anything." He grins, his eyes soft and hazy. "No, Liam kept me all the same." She craves to know more about the boy before the pirate, the one with hopes and dreams and love, the one she could still see beneath all that leather and pretty words. He distracts her before she can question more about his brother.

"How'd you get this one, Swan? Don't tell me you have an embarrassing sword story too." She shivers as he traces the skin of her arm, over the healed, pink line that she holds in her heart as a worthy mark.

"I went out to the villages one day with Ruby, dressed as a commoner, trying to escape the Prince of Nethers from asking for my hand." He scowls at the name and she giggles, kisses him softly before continuing.

"It's so different when they don't know who you are, you get to see people, interact with them without being treated like a fragile bird, only to be respected, never to be engaged with."

He has a habit of playing with her hair, his fingers twisting in the loose strands as she talks in hushed tones.

"There was a little boy near the sweets cart, a poor thing, an orphan probably, his clothes ragged and unkempt, his shining eyes intent on the chocolates. He tried to take one when the man looked away, but got caught. I couldn't stand the fear in his brown eyes as the man drew a knife out to cut off his hand. I tried to reason with him, to offer him money for what the boy took, but he was an ignorant, stubborn man who simply pushed me away. Before he could swing the knife down, I threw out my arm, his knife stopping just as he sliced my skin. Ruby came before it was cut off, she can be very viscous if they hurt me, she told him that I was the Princess, that he should be ashamed, but I didn't really care for his groveling or tears. I gave the boy all the sweets he wanted, gave him more for his companions, and left the man money anyways; an idiot he may be, but he was also poor and had a pregnant wife."

She finally meets his gaze and notices the wonder on his face, his lips parted as he stares at her as if she's grown another head.

"You almost cut off your hand for an orphan boy," he states and she nods slowly, waiting for his response. "You're remarkable, Emma Swan." He pulls her to him, kissing her fervently, cupping her face in his hand, his hook cool on her cheek. "Bloody brilliant, and beautiful, and brave."

Her heart melts in her chest, his words genuine and hitting her in a way no compliment ever really has.

He kisses her again and again, the heat from their bodies rousing them once more. He lets her ride him, moans against her neck as she takes him in her slick core, his stubble scratching her skin pleasantly as he sucks and kisses her nipples, rocks his hips up as she moves against him.

Their kisses are greedy and messy, his thumb rubbing her clit in teasing circles, her teeth digging into his shoulder as he hits a spot deep within her that has her seeing stars.

"Come for me, darling," he murmurs hotly as she clenches her fingers in his hair, his hook on her hip, urging her on, his cock pulsing as her slick walls flutter. He swallows her moan when she comes, the consuming buzz of ecstasy rolls through her, her breasts pressed to his chest, the hair gliding over her sensitive nipples, his hips stuttering as he loses himself inside her, filling her with heat, biting her lower lip as they shudder through their orgasms.

He falls back onto the bed, and she lies on top him of, sweaty and sated, her body still tingling, a lazy smile on her lips. She falls asleep instantly, his lips pressing to her temple her last thought as a warm, dark abyss pulls her under.

* * *

These next few chapters are my favorites, so I hope you guys enjoy. Thank you so much for all your sweet reviews, they inspire me to continue!


	11. Chapter 11: Calm before the Storm

Sorry for the late update lovelies, life got annoyingly busy. This chapter is a little angsty and sad, but I hope you like it nonetheless.

* * *

He's jarred awake by the rustling movement she makes as she scrambles off the bed, followed by the loud creaking as she slams open the window.

"Emma?" he asks worried, stumbling off the bed and adjusting his sleepy eyes to the darkness.

Then, he hears it, the distinct sound of stomach contents being emptied violently. He rushes to the window, panicked, and pulls her hair back as she continues to cough and heave, her body trembling with the force. He rubs her back, utterly confused and frightened as she begins to sob quietly.

"Emma," he says gently and he pulls her back. Her hair sticks to her flushed, sweaty skin and hot tears slip down her cheeks. "What happened, love?" He strokes her hair back and tries to recall if she ate anything earlier that would've created such a violent reaction.

She coughs, shaking her head, and he quickly pulls away to bring her water, watches her with concern as she rinses her mouth and splashes the water across her face. She slides down the wall and sits on the floor, her hands shaking. He bends down, feeling helpless and awful, dries her wet face with a soft cloth.

"I…I never got seasick before," she croaks and frowns. He takes her cool hands in his owns and rubs them gently to warm her up, his mind furiously trying to conjure up why she had suddenly gotten so sick.

Dawn breaks the dark night sky as they sit on the floor, waiting for her to calm, his heart in his stomach, worried beyond reason. Maybe she'd been on the ship too long, her body resisting the rocking motions.

She falls asleep eventually, her head rolling against his shoulder, so he picks her up and lays her on his bed, covering her with sheets. He kisses her forehead, lingers a while longer, tracing her pale cheek, before throwing on some clothes and joining the crew on deck, his heart still sick with worry.

* * *

She slips into her own room around noon.

Her stomach feels uneasy, the air around her clammy and hot. She still doesn't understand what could have caused her to be so awfully sick last night.

Assuming it was just something she ate, she casts away the thoughts and decides to bathe in cool water. It calms her down, the cold water pouring over her heated skin, eases the tension from her shoulders as the sweet scent of cherry blossom soap fills the air.

Once the bathing water is all used, she dries off, rinses her mouth with minty paste and water, and braids her hair in a loose twist. She pulls up her dark blue breeches and throws on a sky blue lace tunic, the soft material light on her skin.

It's something her mother would make her wear when teaching her how to ride horses. She smiles at the thought of her mother racing her, Buttercup, her own horse, faster than her mother's white mare. She breathes in the scent of the shirt and is overwhelmed with apple blossoms, her heart clenching with longing for her mother.

She doesn't have time to dwell on her thoughts any further as she hears a knock on the door. "Can we come in?" she hears Henry and smiles. "Of course!"

Roland pushes the door open, concentrating adorably on not stumbling on his new cape Killian had bought for him in Friar. Henry walks in slowly, a tray balanced carefully in his arms. "Captain sent you tea, Princess!" Roland declares proudly and runs to her for a hug. She laughs and kisses his dimpled cheek.

She helps Henry set the tray on the desk, assessing the tea pot and tan, rounded biscuits. She pours herself some tea as they both tell her about the Neverland sunrise, excitement and wonder blurring their words.

The tea is miraculous, instantly sates her thirst and soothes her rolling stomach. She drinks two full cups of the warm liquid, tasting of mint, honey and something she can't describe. She nibbles on a biscuit and finds it surprisingly pleasant.

Last night might have been a result of nerves, the new air, or seasickness. Her worries dissipate the longer she laughs and enjoys her time with her two boys.

* * *

They're as ready as they'll ever be. The ship is prepared for a quick departure, anchored to settle wherever he desires, and his crew, what's left of them, prepared for any obstacle the dreaded island throws their way.

He refuses to leave after sunset, wanting sunlight when they step into the dense forest.

(He pretends it has nothing to do with Emma being sick the night before.)

He doesn't see her all day, busy with preparations, not until the sun is low in the sky, making the world around them blood orange with hues of yellow light. The galley is full of everyone's loud voices, their departing meal being cooked by Robin who claims to make the best stew.

"Busy day, Captain?" she smiles coyly as she climbs above deck, beautiful and cheeks rosy, green eyes dazzling and reeling him in. She seems completely fine and it startles him. He presses a hand against her forehead to check her temperature when she's close enough; his brows furrow when she seems perfectly fine.

"Killian," she chides, and brings his hand down to her lips. She kisses his palm softly and brings his hand down to her chest, right above her thumping heart. "I'm fine. Whatever prompted the night before is over. It must be the new air." He gives her a reluctant look, shaking his head, worry still creeping in his veins.

She cups his cheeks and presses her lips gently to his. "I'm fine," she emphasizes the words and grips the chains around his neck. "I'm starving, actually. Whoever is cooking tonight is doing a fantastic job because it smells wonderful." He can't help but smile as she bites her lip, and strokes the apple of her cheek.

"Did you drink the tea, love?" "Yes, it really helped, thank you." "It had longberries, they soothe sea sickness." She intertwines their fingers and tugs him down to the galley. "Well it really did help, now come on pirate, I'm famished." He chuckles and follows her down the steps, ignoring the worry gnawing inside him.

Robin had prepared a separate meal for her on his orders, something light and fresh for her stomach, fresh potatoes, peas, rice and chicken straight form the ice box, cooked thoroughly with spices from their journey to Friar.

He had made oyster and potato stew, which did in fact smell heavenly, for the rest of the crew with buttery, golden bread from their hoard on the side.

She licks her lips and eagerly grabs a spoon as he places her plate on the table, and he smiles, feeling relived as she eats, savoring every bite as he tells her of their plans to leave at sunrise.

He imagines her at her castle, enjoying course after course, decadent meals she has every right to enjoy, instead of bowls of scrapes on a pirate ship. She finishes eating and licks her lips, sighs in satisfaction, her green eyes bright as they meet his.

"That was the best meal I've had in days," she tells him, and leans across the table to kiss him, her soft lips molding to his sweetly, and in that moment he realizes that she's not that type of princess. She's grateful and appreciative of simple food, of everyone that has a good heart and kind smile.

He tugs her closer, tasting her tongue and parts only when Roland begins to point and cause a hilarious ruckus. Emma laughs and pulls back, breaks off a piece of his bread and dips it into the oyster and potato stew. She offers it to him enticingly, and under normal circumstances, he would not show such comfort and affection out of his quarters, but her jade eyes are shimmering and her smile tempting.

He takes the bite from her hand, grinning as he chews and licks away any sauce on her finger tips, realizing that he wouldn't mind being fed by her again and again. The tension of the island leaves as they eat and talk, drink and sing, the crew light hearted and full.

At night, she curls up against him on his bed, tucking her face against his neck and falls fast asleep.

* * *

She wakes up just as the sun rises and throws up every single thing she consumed the night before.

It's not worry she sees in his stormy blue eyes, but fear, fear for her, and as much as she tries to reassure him that she might have simply caught a bug and it would pass, he is set on canceling their journey until she's better, delaying them even further.

"Hook! Stop being a stubborn bastard and just listen to me!"

She's dressed in black breeches and a loose grey tunic, her cutlass on her hip, her satchel on her back. She's been ready to go for hours. The deck is silent with tense, sleepy crewmen, the little ones still asleep in their bunks.

"I said no, love, and that is final." She stomps her foot, a bit too dramatically, but she's frustrated, exhausted, and he's being a stubborn arse. "You don't get to call the shots!" she hisses angrily and sees a dangerous grin on his lips.

"Don't I, love? I'm the Captain of the Jolly Roger, what I say goes." She wants to slap his smug grin, she wants to find Tinker Bell and go home, she wants to fall into his arms and succumb to her exhaustion.

"Maybe it's the ship that's making me so damn sick!" she fires back, furious and tired. She sees a flash of hurt in his eyes before he laughs darkly and steps closer.

"Maybe it's your royal haughtiness ruining my bloody ship."

It hurts.

Her eyes burn as she lifts her hand up, but he catches it before she can slap him instinctively, hauling her against him. "We're going," he growls, his eyes angry and exhausted. "Robin, take guard, we'll be back in a few days."

She watches him leave, his coat rustling behind him as the winds blows roughly. A few of his men follow him down and she sighs, feeling defeated even if she is getting what she wants.

She feels Robin's arm come around her shoulders and leans into him. He kisses her temple when she sniffles. "It's going to be ok, Princess. He may be our Captain, but you're his." She scowls, feeling doubtful and scared, and hugs Robin tightly before joining him below.

* * *

He hates this. He hates the warm, muggy air, he hates the bloody branches and trees in his way, and he hates the way her eyes don't meet his as they trudge along a narrow path near the Echo Caves.

She sticks close to Rob, his favorite crewman besides Robin at the moment, pointedly avoiding his gaze, while Billy lingers near him, his nervous movements around the jungle agitating him.

Before the sun begins to dip below the horizon, he decides to call for camp. It's bloody useless to travel in this jungle during the night.

Of course, in the very moment they decide to let down their guard, they're attacked with bloody lost boys. The little buggers surround them, whooping and unskilled, their dream shade tipped arrows their biggest obstacle.

He keeps an eye on Emma, watches her handle her sword efficiently, head held high, trying to avoid marring any of the children who had beast like tendencies. He throws off several of them, recalling his encounter before, long ago, when he was more like them, unskilled and lost, until he hears her scream.

She's on the green forest floor, her arm holding her sword above her neck for defense as the eldest looking boy tries with all his might to slit her throat. He begrudgingly slices his own sword down the boy's arm, a threat, a warning.

"Leave her, my boy, or you're no longer a part of this Island." The boy scrambles off of Emma, clutching his wounded arm, flinging curses as he runs toward where the rest begin to retreat.

That's when he hears it, the sickening sound of blood, squelch of a heart, the sound of death. He freezes in place as he witnesses Rob on the ground, a little lost boy above him, deranged grin on his face, and an arrow embedded deep into Rob's chest.

He hears Emma's horrified gasp, and rushes to his mate, adrenaline making blood roar in his ears. He doesn't feel anything but rage and frustration when he closes Rob's glazed eyes.

He's lost more men than he can count on this damn Island, but losing Rob, seeing Emma's horror stricken face and Billy's silent tears, he feels like this may have been the worst.

* * *

Please leave me reviews to let me know what you think! They really inspire me to continue and make me smile :)


	12. Chapter 12: Fairy Dust

Sorry for the delay, this chapter took me a while to write. I hope you all know, I appreciate all your guesses and reviews! This will explain exactly what's going on with Emma :)

* * *

The night passes by in an uncomfortable silence after he buries his mate in the deep recesses of the forest.

She stares into the blazing fire procured by some wood and stones, the loss and anger tangible, the image of Rob with an arrow in his chest forever seared into her brain. The guilt eats away at her, piece by piece, driving her mad. He lost everyone because of her, because of what he risked for her. She avoids his gaze, the concern and worry seeming unnecessary for she didn't deserve his empathy, not when another mate of his died because of her.

At dawn, they wash up at a river, the magic thrumming in the Island giving her hope, magical waves steaming through her every cell. She could feel it, just out of reach, but she had no idea how to channel it.

She obeys silently when he guides them where to go, unsure of what to say. His fingers brush her elbow as he guides her out of a branch's way and she feels her heart ache, because it shouldn't be like this, they weren't like this. She ruined what they had.

At noon, she feels her weary muscles protest walking and suggests they take a break. She nibbles on some bread brought in their satchel, the only thing she'd been able to keep down, and drinks water from their canteen thirstily. She notices him sipping on his rum, his shoulders slumped as he executes their next move with Billy, their heads bent low over the map.

She tries to figure out what she should say, apologize certainly, but after what he had spit at her on the ship, could she really drop her pride enough to give him the satisfaction?

She remembers his glassy eyes after he had buried Rob and swallows thickly. It was her fault; she must do what she should. She mutters about washing up and strolls towards the river again, admiring the beauty of the foreign plants, wondering which ones would be the most lethal.

Just as she ties her hair back in a braid, she's pulled back around the waist, a dagger held to her throat. She was finally beginning to understand why Neverland was such a dangerous place. "Who are you?" She perks up at the distinctly feminine voice, keeps as still as possible so as not to allow the sharp tip of the dagger to slice her skin.

"Emma Swan, Princess of The Enchanted Forest." "And what brings you to my Island, Princess?" There's no malice in her voice, just an obvious terror and genuine curiosity. Her hold loosens when she hears Hook chuckle gruffly, stepping slowly out from behind the trees.

"Lady Bell, how nice to see you haven't lost your savage ways." The dagger pulls away and Emma breathes in relief, rubbing the tender skin on her neck. "Hook?" She follows the fairy, her eyes taking in the green shimmering cloth and petite body practically running towards the pirate. Her initial giddy excitement of having found Tinker Bell vanishes as the fairy throws her arms around Hook and embraces him fondly. Her heart sinks into her stomach oddly as she catches his gaze across the distance and swallows hard.

She should be infinitely more happier that she finally found Tinker Bell, for whom she searched different realms and cities for, standing right in front of her, but she can only feel a sickening twist in her gut as the fairy cups Hook's cheeks and smiles warmly.

* * *

He observes her pull the fairy's attention away from him in a heartbeat, the desperation and passion in her eyes evident as she explains their journey and what she needs.

"The Evil Queen? Of course, that's what she would have everyone call her." "You know her?" Emma asks curiously and he's mildly curious himself; how would she know of the Queen reigning terror in the Enchanted Forest if she's been in Neverland for 300 years?

"I lost my wings long ago, Emma, and she may have been a part of why they were lost. I'm afraid I don't have any magic and I can't help you." Emma steps back, floundering for words, her obvious surprise making him suddenly defensive. "Surely there is a way you can teach her to channel her own magic, Tink. Maybe if you'd help us, we could get your wings back."

The fairy gives him a skeptical look, then sighs, pacing a few steps back and forth. "There…well there are a few spells I know and books I kept, but I can't promise you anything. Magic is tricky and requires many emotions, and always,_ always_ comes with a price." Emma nods eagerly, and pulls Tink into a hug. He rolls his eyes at the grin on the fairy's face, her smile genuine and shocked. Of course Emma Swan would know how to win the heart of a fairy in matter of minutes.

Tink leads them to her house among the green forest, a ladder leading up to the shack made of sturdy wood above on a high tree stump. The air becomes chilly as night falls and it makes him anxious, despite Tink's numerous attempts at explaining it was just the Island's inconsistent mood swings and they would be safe up here.

Billy sits in a corner, busy with sharpening his blades, and he turns away, knows that Rob's death is still weighing fresh on his mind. He swallows greedy mouthfuls of rum as he watches Emma and Tink huddled in a corner, scanning books and reciting peculiar series of words.

He hates that he misses his brother more on this dreadful island. Rob's death conjured up every harsh detail, dream shade taking his brother's life like a leech sucking away blood until there was nothing left but a corpse. He really hates this odd tension between him and Emma, is confused because for the first time, he can't easily read her, or understand what he's feeling himself. He hopes they'd be done with all the magic lessons before another catastrophe struck.

"You need to eat," he finally states, nudging the tray of bread, fruits, and jerky towards her. They had all had their share in Tink's tiny hut, berries courtesy of the fairy's foraging skills, but she had simply sipped on water from their canteen. Her green eyes dart to his, her lips pursed. "I can't keep anything down," she snaps and draws her knees up, nibbling on her lower lip.

He'd figure at this point that the nerves and the added stomach bug she kept insisting she had was going to leave her starved and he'd be damned if she starved on this bloody island. He gathers his coat and stands, nodding for Billy to join him. "There's a fruit in Neverland, stargales, it eases every malady." Her cheeks turn a beautiful red when he drapes his coat over her shoulders. "We'll try to find it, keep up with the magic lessons and get some rest." He leaves with Billy, throwing her a last reassuring look, his heart aching to simply pulls her close and kiss her, hold her, take away any and every thought or object causing her distress and pain.

* * *

It feels nice to be in the presence of another woman after being surrounded by men on a ship in the middle of the sea for months.

She'd realized soon enough that her jealousy at the comfort between the pirate and the fairy would not help anything, so she shoved it aside, realized slowly that they had nothing but a bond two people create after having lived so long. They cared for each other like her and Ruby cared for each other.

She squeezes every bit of knowledge from Tink, jotting down spells and memorizing different techniques. The only problem was that the kind of magic she had, the one there since birth, was emotionally based, could only be utilized efficiently with practice and regulation. She'd traveled to three different realms only to find out that she could do magic without anyone's help at all, as long as she believed she could, as long as she really wanted it to work.

"I guess there's one good thing about this journey," she sighs and sticks pages torn from Tink's book into her satchel. "I have to agree, I've never seen Captain Hook so smitten." She arches her eyebrows, hopes her cheeks aren't flaming red. "I'd have to disagree."

Tink laughs and shakes her head. "Oh no, Emma, he looks at you like you hang the sun in the sky." She avoids the fairy's eyes, tries to stifle her swirling emotions and decides to just spill them, maybe she'd feel better; she really needed another woman's perspective anyways.

"I made him risk his life, his crew, his ship to save my family and he lost so many people..." Tink reaches out and grabs her hand, squeezing gently. "He wouldn't have agreed if he didn't want to, Emma. I'm telling you, I've never seen him so devoted and entranced, it's a good thing. He may have lost a lot in his life, but you gave him love."

The last word makes her heart race, her mind full of their moments, him making love to her, the way he watches her proudly steer his ship, the way he ensures her safety and health. God, she's so in love with him.

"How far along are you?" Emma breaks from her spell and gives Tink a puzzled look. "What do you mean?" Tink giggles, waving her hands excitedly. "I mean, how long has the baby been on its-" "Oh no!" Emma interrupts and laughs, the thought of a child making her terrified and nervous. "I'm not…"

She thinks back to their night in the tavern's inn, then every time after that. She remembers her moon blood never appearing but shrugging it off as results of being on sea and having rationed food. She vividly remembers throwing up everything in her stomach every morning, fear crawling up her spine as she connects the dots she missed.

"I'm…oh my god." She feels dizzy, the room spinning around her and clutches his coat tighter. "I'm…" "You're pregnant, Emma! I didn't realize you didn't know. Congratulations!" She blinks at Tinker Bell's thrilled smile and feels shock and dread sluggishly pulling her under. "I'm…" Everything in her vision begins to swirl chaotically, her heart furiously beating in her chest, and then the world blacks out.

* * *

It's eerily silent.

He smooths the cool, wet cloth across her forehead again, hoping and praying to all the gods of every sea and realm that she open her eyes. He came back from his short trek into the jungle with an aching, heavy heart.

Billy was dead. Died for him, long gone, his last words still echoing in his head as the arrow hit him right in the chest. "Save Emma and be happy."

He tries to breathe through the crushing pain and overwhelming worry, his blue eyes studying her peaceful face, his hook digging a furious hole into the ground. Tink left them, her face solemn and weary, to find some plant or herb for Emma, one that she insisted she needed, but would not specify why. He's too consumed by his grief and concern to care.

They're leaving tonight; there's not a chance in hell that he'll stay here any longer, only watching helplessly as people he cares about are taken from him. How can he be a Captain if he can't save his own crew? If he can't protect her?

Completely lost in thought, he almost misses the flutter of her eyelashes. He bends over her and stokes her cheek softly. "Swan?" Her green eyes flutter open, confused, but alive, and so bloody enchanting. He laughs in relief, a sudden joy filling his veins when she lifts her lips up into a tiny smile.

He presses his forehead against hers and sighs calmly as her hand comes up and tangles in the hair at the nape of his neck. "Don't ever do that again," he whispers and feels her fingers tighten the hold in his hair, her nose rubbing against his. "I'll try not to."

He helps her sit up and places the bowl of stargales in front of her, washed and ripe. They're much like berries, more of a yellow and orange hue covering the round fruit, with streaks of blue and purple. His last memory of Billy was trudging through the forest to find the stargales, his delighted face when he tasted the fruit, before the lot of creatures called shadow knights attacked them. There were too many and he had taken almost all the blows, his loyalty shining though until his very last breath.

He tries to hide his mournful expression and distracts her with food, delaying the inevitable by telling her where Tink had gone, but once she'd finished her meal, her questions more insistent and repetitive, he gives in.

She cries heartbreaking sobs that tear him apart. She won't let him hold her, paces back and forth, fingers angrily pulling at her hair, livid shouts directed towards no one and everyone making his eyes burn, his heart clenching painfully. "You lost everyone because of me!" He feels tears prick his eyes, wants to scream, to tell her it's not her bloody fault, that he's not angry with her, would never blame her. "You were right, Hook. Maybe it's ingrained in me, to be selfish, imposing, and cruel. All royals always are, right? Isn't that what you told me?" She wipes at her tears tiredly, stepping away as he tries to pull her to him. "I ruined your ship, I ruined your crew, I ruined everything."

* * *

It's cathartic really, expressing what's been building in her heart since the day they brought Jefferson home, the first time she witnessed the loss of some of his men. His blue eyes blaze furiously and he steps closer.

"You don't know how bloody wrong you are." He's inches from her face and she holds in a sob, holds in the ache to just fall into him, take comfort in his arms. "You brought my best mate home, you lightened up my ship in a way no one ever has, you gave Roland the love of a mother he lost long ago, and you're bringing a child back to his mother!"

He runs a hand roughly through his hair. "All I've done is put you through one perilous situation to the next; you were hurt because of my ship, because of Baelfire, and you deserve better, Emma, you deserve more than a pirate."

She feels heat blooming in her chest, her heart beating frantically as the guilt threatening to drown her subsides and her anger slowly recedes. "B-but, Billy died…Rob died, because of...it's my fault." He closes the distance and cups her wet cheeks, his blue eyes boring into hers, passionate and full of emotions. "None of this is your fault, Swan, and you're still alive, you're still here and I… I can't lose you."

She hangs onto him by the collars of his coat, her head reeling, her eyes burning with tears, her heart clenching in her chest. "I love you, Emma." She lets out a sob, smiling, her heart melting, the overwhelming need for him consuming her. "I love you, too," she manages to breathe out, before he kisses her hot and hard, knocking the breath from her lungs as she clutches him closer by his leather coat.

He parts her lips and she whimpers low in her throat as an aching hunger burns through her, fueled by their fight and his declarations, her mind hazy with her need to be with him. She stumbles as he backs her up against the wall, never leaving her mouth, kissing her so heatedly, she feels it all the way down to her toes.

She breaks away for breath, panting and shoving his coat off his shoulders as he bites and sucks her neck, his stubble scraping deliciously against her skin. He uses his hand and hook to rid her of her pants, laughs into her mouth when she curses at the bloody laces on his breeches.

He picks her up when they're both bare from the bottom, helping her wrap her legs around his waist, tugging her shirt down to reveal her breasts to his greedy mouth. She moans as he sucks on her pebbled nipple, slides his hook down her thigh to lift her higher, aligning her heated core to his aching cock.

"Killian, please," she keens when her slick heat slides against his throbbing length, his lips finding her mouth once more, his tongue moving in an indecent, desperate manner. "Fuck, Swan," he mutters as he slides in smoothly, stretching her out, filling her to the brim. Her fingers tangle into his soft hair, and she locks her ankles around his waist, urging him to move.

* * *

She bites his shoulder as he fucks her into the wall, his thumb rubbing her clit in searing circles, a moan leaving his throat when she presses down, taking him deeper. "Bloody hell, love, you're so wet for me."

He traps her wrists up above her head with his hook, her whimpers and moans spiking his need, driving him mad with lust. She arches her back and he pulls a nipple into his mouth, scraping his teeth across the sensitive skin before soothing it with his tongue.

She's utterly soaked, her walls clenching around him as he moves, falling into her body with such need and grace, she keens and throws her head back. "Fuck, Killian, yes, god, please just…" He swallows her words, nipping at her lower lip to devour her mouth.

He lets go of her hands for balance and groans when she wraps one arm around his neck and slips the other down to where they are joined, taking place of his fingers on her clit as he wraps his arm around her waist to keep her up.

He strokes the cool metal of his hook down her neck to her breast, and soon replaces it with his warm mouth, smirks when she shudders at the sensation. She's so damn alluring and tempting, her siren like cries, her soft skin, leaving nothing but passion and a desire to ravish her in his mind.

He thrusts in roughly when she digs her nails into his shoulders, panting loudly, her fingers slipping over her slick bundle of nerves. He feels his release building, burning along his spine, rolling through his body, her scent intoxicating him.

"Fuck, Emma, I love you. I love your cunt, so wet and warm, gods, you're so bloody good." She moans and tugs his head up to kiss him, sucking and nipping at his lips, desperately seeking his tongue. He pulls away to catch her gaze, sucks in a breath at the fierce desire and emotions he sees in those green depths, his body aching to let go, to make her unravel for him.

* * *

She can't catch her breath, he feels so deep, the coil in her belly tightening until all she can think about is reaching that sweet release.

It crosses her mind for a moment that she's pregnant with his child, but then the smooth side of his hook strokes against her slick clit and she's falling. "Killian, oh god," she cries as her orgasm crashes into her, waves of ecstasy pulsing through her, her toes curl at the intense pleasure wracks her body.

He rocks into her frantically, and then slows, cursing into her neck as he spills into her warm and deep. His knees shake so she eases her legs down, still mindless with her pleasure, and follows him as he collapses onto the floor in a panting heap.

She nuzzles his neck, breathing him in, her heart fluttering in her chest, a smile plastered on her lips. "I love you." He chuckles and kisses her hair, his fingers tangling into the long locks. "I love you too, my Swan."

She stares at her flat stomach, the unease slowly turning into something else when he tilts her chin up to meet his blue eyes, warm and happy. "Killian…" she kisses his chin, gathering her courage, and lingers over his parted lips. "I have to tell you something."

He arches an eyebrow, and pulls her lower lip into his mouth, sucking softly. She moans when he scrapes his teeth over it and then uses his tongue to smooth away the sting. She laughs as he gives her cheeky grin, cups his face, preparing to just tell him.

"Hook! Emma!" They both freeze, eyes wide, at the sound of Tinker Bell's voice from down below. "I'm coming up there in five minutes, so would you two please do me a favor and become decent!" They both laugh at her indignant tone and scramble to dress again.

She'd have to tell him later.

* * *

What do ya'll think? Please leave a review to let me know; it always brightens my day!


	13. Chapter 13: Homeward Bound

A/N: Hello my lovelies! Sorry for the late update, exam week got in the way, but anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Tinker Bell quirks her eyebrow when she finally sees them, faces flushed, clothes thrown on haphazardly, hair sticking up in odd tangles. "Well that cleared up just how serious you two are." Emma blushes and grins when Killian coughs and scratches behind his ear.

"Tink, we need to leave Neverland." Emma sees the puzzled look on her face almost mirroring her own. "But we haven't even had any practice yet," she says reasonably and feels warmth in her belly when he begins to unbutton and fix his twisted vest. He raises an eyebrow at the hickey left on his collarbone, a purple mark blooming on his skin and smirks. She feels heat crawl into her cheeks and rolls her eyes. "I know love, but any attempts at practicing and we could end up losing our lives."

She glares at his knowing expression, the throbbing guilt shrouded by her sense of logic. They had been dropping like flies when they got here, the sooner they left would be better.

"You'll come with us," she turns to the fairy and smiles warmly. "Emma, I don't think it would be wise-" "What's keeping you here? We can go back to the Enchanted Forest, you could even get your wings back! Killian won't mind, will you?" She watches as he grabs her satchel and shrugs his shoulders. "You've sailed with me before Tink, I'd be happy to have you aboard."

The fairy bites her lip and twists the end of her green dress. "I've been wanting a way off this Island for so long, it just seems too good to be true." Emma hears the loneliness and fear mingled with hope in her voice. She walks over to her and grips her hand in her owns.

"You were stuck behind here before lass, and I never forgave myself for not coming up with another way to get you out, but now you're coming with us, so pack your belongings, we leave in an hour." The sincere and commanding tone in his voice makes her heart melt, and she wishes she could just run her fingers through his messy hair and kiss his rosy lips, fall back into his embrace and forget the world again for a few moments, but Tinker Bell beams and tightens her hand around Emma's, her excitement almost palpable as Killian gathers their stray belongings on the floor. "Aye Aye, Captain."

* * *

Their hands fit perfectly together, like they were meant to be intertwined all this time. He's never held someone's hand before, simply for the pleasure of being close, until Emma.

They trudge through the forest to get back to the ship, the tension at the start of their journey gone, and replaced with wonderful warmth. Tinker Bell and Emma finally get a chance to explain to him that her magic was something within her, not something she could simply learn. He had no doubts that she could master it; he would never forget the moment she used her magic to save him from Cora's wretched hand wrapped around his heart.

They tell Tink the length of their journey, starting from Arendelle to Neverland, and he's quite sure he's never traveled that far and wide in such a short amount of time before. Her sweet laughter and the fairy's soft chuckles almost drown out all the pain of Neverland. The air seems less stifling, the green forest still sickeningly too bright and full, but less daunting. Maybe they could leave without encountering anymore ghastly beasts or demons, but it was too sweet of a thought to even conjure, he realized, when the prickling feeling of being watched washed over him again.

He'd felt it the entire time they were on the Island, but it seems closer somehow, more intense. His hand tightens around Emma's hand and she catches his gaze immediately, understanding by just his look that something was definitely off. Her fingers reach around her thigh to grab her cutlass, and he hears Tink's gasp before he sees her standing stiffly to the right of them, her fists clenched.

"Leaving without saying goodbye, Captain?" Chills run down his spine, sickening images of Liam's death and revenge, years of blood and torture and misery on this wretched Island flood his brain. Emma's hand tighten around his fingers, anchoring him, as the anger and pain makes his hand shake. "Tinker Bell! I thought I'd made your stay here quiet enjoyable, it would be such a sorrow to see you go, especially with a one handed pirate with a drinking problem."

He grins coldly at the boy, resentment churning in his gut, his hook curving into the hilt of his sword. "What do you want, Peter Pan?" Tink asks boldly, and he laughs, the twinkle in his eye directed towards him, or rather, Emma. "Nothing from you, my dear fairy, I'm more interested in this princess of yours." He steps in front of her instinctively, shielding her from his blood thirsty gaze, raising his sword in defense.

"Sorry to break it to you, mate, but she's not here to stay." Pan begins to circle them, like a predator eyeing his prey, and the sudden desire to crush his skull with a stone crosses his mind. "Oh come on, Hook! You lived here once, think of all her magic; it could light up Neverland for centuries." "Her magic would be wasted on you and this hell hole of an Island, Pan." He sees the anger flash in his eyes, before something cold and calculating takes its place.

He knows he shouldn't goad him, but this bloody bastard has no right to speak of Emma as a tool for magic. "Oh come on, Captain. Have you really been so easily seduced by her feminine willies? Have you forgotten how royals have treated your family? She'll never really be content with you, Hook. You're just a pirate, a drunk, a broken man. What good would you be to a Princess? To the child she's carrying?" He tries not to let the words sink into him like sharp knives, tries to take comfort in Emma's hands gripping his arm, but he can't, they hit deep and hard, causing fury to burn though his veins, the last few words jolting him forward to slice his sword across Pan's abdomen.

He'd kill the bloody demon.

* * *

The string of lies pouring forth from the boy's mouth causes hot anger to course through her, until he mentions the child, their child. He knew she was pregnant.

Helplessly, she watched Killian fall into a battle stance, Tink behind his back, ready to aid. Frightened and exhausted from fighting one demon to another, she breathes deeply, aware that Pan's eyes were honed on her, trying to get to her. She ignored both their protests to run, to get out while she could, and stood her ground, cutlass in hand, mind furiously trying to conjure the magic everyone believes she has inside of her.

Tink falls when Pan sweeps her off the ground, her skull hitting a jagged rock. Her voice echoes through the forest, her fists clenching as she tries to step forward and attack the demon for hurting Tinker Bell, but Killian pushes her back.

The single moment of distraction has him doubled over, his own sword slashing across his abdomen. She catches Peter Pan's green eyes full of torment and ruthlessness; a more muted and pale color then hers, and feel her skin sizzling with light, suppressing her need to sob out in fear, and filling it with white hot rage.

She channels the anger and desperation, the fierce protectiveness towards Killian, her baby, and the fairy, fueling a fire within her. She thinks of home, of her papa's sweet smile and her mother's gentle touch, Ruby's boisterous laughter and warms hugs, Graham's calm protectiveness, and the view of the town below her balcony, expanding into the docks, the sights and sounds and smell of her palace giving her strength.

"If it's me who you want, take me, and leave them alone." She can feel his blue eyes boring into the side of her head, begging her to leave, to run, but by now he should know; she would never leave him.

She smiles sweetly at the demon when he quirks an eyebrow in question and glides closer to her. "Oh, Emma, I don't want you. I want your magic." He grins manically at her, fingers twitching as they reach up for her chest. Terror seeps into her body, but she ignores it, instead grabs his wrist, grinning when he gives her a puzzled look. "My magic is mines and nothing can take it away." A golden light fills her from her head to her toe, then burst forth, blinding her in its power, knocking Pan back. His agonizing screams echo as his shadow escapes him and flies far, far away, leaving behind a boy shaking in fear, crawling back from the force of her magic.

She feels light headed, but enthralled; she did it. Everything swims in her vision, the adrenaline rush making her dizzy; her skin feels like it's buzzing with golden sparks, and her eyes slip shut just as they lock on his blue ones.

* * *

The crushing winds whip around his face as the ship settles from swirling magical waters to a calmer, serene ocean, taking with them the last few traces of muggy forest and bloody demons. The steady rocking of The Jolly Roger beneath him gives him a semblance of control and serenity. The stars of The Enchanted Forest twinkle in the inky sky, almost as if they recognize that their Princess had returned to its land. He pats the black cloth on his lower hip when the flurrying winds flap his shirt open, making sure the wound is closed, and thankfully not infected. Tink catches his eye, her skull bearing a bandage from soft black cloth, her smile easy as she chatters away with Robin and Henry.

Neverland had certainly felt like a bloody nightmare and as soon as Emma had defeated Pan, he and Tink had trudged across the rest of the way, slowed down from their injuries, and had immediately transported out of the Island back to the Enchanted Forest. Though a nightmare it was, one distinguishing moment had left him breathless and hopeful; Emma declaring her love for him. The heated passion in her kisses, the rough, needy touches, her soft words against his neck at the end, for the second time, had made his heart ache in the most beautiful way. He would never tire of hearing it, or saying it.

He leaves the helm with the crew, their melancholy songs paying tribute to Rob and Billy's death. They would both remain heroes amongst them, their bravery never forgotten, and would be missed dearly.

He steps below deck, fingers gliding across familiar, worn wood and grins when the ship creaks at his touch. "I missed you too, my girl." He quietly crosses past his quarters to enter Emma's room. She's still lying on the blue cotton sheets, her eyelids closed, her golden hair creating a halo around her face.

She'd been asleep since they had left, and he had assumed she would need all her energy since her magic had been so powerful and would have used so much. Pan's ringing words still echo in his head, shaking in his heart, but he did not want to think of them until he heard from her whatever she had to say.

He bends to her level and brushes a kiss along her brow, and strokes her smooth cheek tenderly. Her sleepy green eyes open to meet his, and a soft smile curves his lips. "Welcome back, beautiful." Her brows furrow and she sits up slowly, yawning quiet adorably as she stretches her arms above her head.

"What happened?" He sits across from her, breath catching in his throat when her fingers skim across his bandaged wound, visible from his unbuttoned shirt. "You saved us, love." "I…wait…that wasn't a dream?" He chuckles when she crawls onto his lap, fingers skimming over his skin to check for more injuries. "No, darling, it certainly wasn't a dream. More like a bloody nightmare, but you used your magic to save us Swan, it was inside you all along."

Her cheeks flush red, and her green eyes shimmer with uncontained excitement. "What about Tink? Is she ok?" "She'll recover, love, nothing too drastic." Her gaze falls suddenly; her fingers play nervously with the chains around his neck. "And the crew…" "Rob and Billy died as heroes, Swan, and the crew recognizes that and would never blame anyone but the cursed Island." He tilts her chin up and kisses her delicately; her lips are as soft as rose petals. "They won't be forgotten, love." She sighs and keeps him close for another kiss, sweet and gentle and soft.

"Where are we?" she asks when the ship rocks on an uneven current.

"We used the last crystal to create a portal back to the Enchanted Forest. We should be arriving at the White Kingdom in less than a few days." The smile that lights up her face makes his heart melt, her giddy flutter of kisses leaving him breathless, even as his thoughts begin to pester him more insistently.

"Darling, your parents and the Kingdom will assume that us pirates kidnapped you and have returned for ransom, and if that seems the best way for you then we will use it to-" "What? No, Killian, that's not- I want to give your men some reward for putting up with this journey and my parents will understand when I explain to them why I left, certainly not kidnapped, so don't you dare make any of this your fault."

"We can't just walk back into the Kingdom and expect open arms, love. Regina's ships were seen down the distance, she's taken over most of it." She nibbles on her lower lip, her fingers mindlessly twisting in his chains, brushing over the skin of his neck.

"We would have to sneak in then, find a way to get to my parents without letting her know I'm back." He nods, already thinking of the secret passages into the town. "There might be questions if we port, but I know of another dock we can sail to, it would take a few days longer, but it would be safer for the crew and you."

He brushes his thumb against her hip to ease her and settles her more fully onto his lap. "Once this is all over, you can come back with me to the palace." The shining optimism in her eyes makes him hesitant to voice his looping thought of him not belonging among royalty and instead quirks an eyebrow and tickles her side. "Can't bear to part from me, love?" She giggles and squirms, and he finally gathers enough courage to ask her the question that's been haunting his every breath.

She stills when he captures her mouth in a teasing kiss, pulls away while holding her chin between his finger and thumb, tracing the fetching dimple there. "Swan, I need to know…what Pan said…are you...I mean, you're not…are you?" He trips over every word, his cheeks red as his heart beats unsteadily in his chest, but the widening of her eyes tell him that she caught onto what he was mumbling about.

A shy smile curves her lips as she takes his hand in hers and presses it against her flat stomach. "I am." The certainty in her voice makes his heart race, a wondrous fear making his eyes burn as the reality of what she means sets in. "Emma, I'm just a pirate, I can't be-" She hushes him with a kiss, and cups his cheeks in her hands, holding his gaze.

"You're a man of honor, you're a leader, you're the love of my life, Killian Jones, and you're going to be the father of our child." Her thumb brushes away the single tear that slips from his eye and his heart clenches in pure happiness and love. "Bloody hell, Swan, I love you." She giggles before he captures her mouth in a passionate kiss, trying to describe his overwhelming emotions to her in the movement of his lips.

In that moment, he forgets that a royal kingdom would be against a pirate for their princess, or that they had one more battle to fight before anything could be won, because his entire life had been changing since he had met her, and right now it felt as if his heart would burst from the new feeling of hope. All his revenge, hatred, and anger was melting away with their kiss, his skin buzzing as he stroked her flat stomach, grinning when she nips at his lip and mumbles that she loves him too.

* * *

So what do you all think? Please leave a review! Thank you for those who do, it really motivates me and makes me happy :)


End file.
